Blazing Sun: The Story of Dragonblade
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Celestia, when she was young, had been sent to an unknown world completely surrounded by war. There, she befriended a young Orcling from the Blackrock Clan, named "Grongal" After many years, and a war at their doorstep, Celestia called out for help when she was on the verge of defeat at their new enemy... Her old friend suddenly appearing at her side, but a little different.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"Ahaha! Look at this little whelp! She is shaking like a leaf upon a branch, during some storm!" A Blackrock Grunt laughed, pointing at their newly acquired slave, as the strange humanoid creature coward near the post where they tied her up. She wore torn rags, barely concealing her white coat, trying to use her pink mane and white wings to hide from them. "She looks so weak!"

"If we didn't need the labor, she'd be good as dead right now." Another Grunt commented, walking up and grabbed the equine-humanoid by her hair. "Though, young as she is, I highly doubt this one will be of any use to us." She screamed, when the Grunt yanked her off of the ground and held the slave at eye level. "I do not think Doomhammer will notice one less slave child."

The group began to laugh, the first Grunt smirking. "Then kill her, already, Garnak! The fact she's part horse means we can eat her after!"

This caused her eyes to go wide, and begin flailing within the Grunt's grip. "N-No! Mommy, daddy, _somepony_ ; save me!" She screamed, hands trying to pull Garnak's grip off of her hair.

"Leave her alone!" A young voice yelled, before a fist sized rock slammed right into Garnak's eye. This caused him to release the slave, roaring in agony and back away, an Orcling boy quickly jumping between her and the Grunts. "Or I'll gouge your eyes out!"

Garnak glared down at the Orcling, covering his injured eye, snarling. "Grongal… You worthless runt! How dare you strike me!" The Grunt tightened the grip on his axe, stepping towards the Blackrock child. "What kind of Orc stands between his kin and a slave!?"

The Orcling did not budge, despite having an adult Orc Warrior towering over him. Grongal kept his fists raised up, ready to take on the much bigger Orc with his bare hands. "The kind of Orc that has honor! One who does not attack defenseless children, like Gul'dan's ilk!"

"Why you little…!" The Orcling's insult spurred a flare of rage, causing Garnak to raise his axe up. "I will split you in half, for that!" He swung the large weapon, but an armored hand quickly grabbed hold and ripped the weapon from Garnak's grip. "What!?" The Grunt stumbled, turning to see who had taken his weapon. "Who dares-!?"

The one that taken Garnak's weapon, had been another male Blackrock Orc, standing a head taller than him. His massive body incased within black and red plate armor, dull gray chainmail visible underneath its joints. On the Orc's back, clamped and tied down, flew the Blackrock Clan's battle standard, a curved single edged warblade in his right hand. The, obvious, Blackrock Warlord's red eyes glaring down on Garnak, the Grunt's axe in his left hand.

"Why, dare I ask, were you about to swing your axe at my _son_ , Garnak?" The Warlord growled, making the other Orcs back away from him.

Garnak visibly trembled, terrified of the larger Orc. "Warlord Zarron! Well, you see, Grongal threw a rock at me, while the boys and I were having a bit of fun, and it hit me square in the eye-?"  
Zarron leaned down, going eye to eye with the trembling Garnak. "So, an Orcling blinded you, proved that you are a spineless coward that can only kill small children?" The snarled words made Garnak tremble twice as much, showing that he had heard and saw everything. "Best get back to your post, Grunt, before I kill you for cowardice and insubordination!" He then looked at the rest of the group. "That goes for all of you! Now, move it!"

The Orcs scrambled over one another, not wanting to incur Zarron's wrath. When he faced the two, Grongal lowered both fists down, but kept his narrowed eyes on the Blademaster, as the slave girl hid behind her child protector. The tension between them is thick, both staring at one another with narrowed eyes. While the sense of danger had left, with the grunts, the slave girl could not help but feel something being wrong about this.

After a few more moments of silence, Zarron's features soften and a look of concern appeared. "Grongal, do you not realize how dangerous that was? They could have _killed_ you. Had I not been here-?"

"I did not need your help, father! I could have beaten them!" Grongal interrupted, making the slave look up at him, surprised one no older, and no bigger, than her is doing such a thing. "I am your son, I could easily take them down with one arm tied behind my back! Besides, was it not you, who thought me that the Spirits would empower those who follow an honorable and noble path!" Despite being so small, the Orcling did not waver before his father, who was large by even Orc standards. "She was in danger, and defenseless! It would have been dishonorable and cowardly not to help her!"

Her gaze went to the Blackrock Warlord, who reached up and rubbed his dark-gray skinned face with the free hand. "A runt of a son, that believes he could take on anything in front of him." The Orcling's actions had annoyed him, those defiant words being kindling to the flames. "The Spirits either curse or bless me with such a thing." A smile suddenly appeared on the Blademaster's lips, as he walked over and knelt in front of Grongal, placing a hand on to his shoulder. "You are already more Orc than most others, Grongal. When you come of age, the Blackrock Clan will become even stronger." Zarron stood back up, looking at the two younglings in front of him, then turned around. "Your actions have earned you that slave, she is yours to keep, my son."  
They watched, as the Blademaster left, to inspect their encampment, leaving the two alone. "W-Well, um… I guess that means you're my responsibility now." The Orcling turned around, looking at the strange equine-human, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm Grongal, as you heard, but my friends call me Gron."

"C-Celestia… But, my friends call me Tia." She replied, still rather scared of her situation.

"Celestia, huh? That's a strange name." Grongal suddenly sat down, smiling up at her. "What are you, and how did you get here, anyways? I heard the Worg Riders say you appeared in some flash of light, is that true?"  
"It's no stranger than Grongal." Celestia sat down with the Orcling, thinking about what had happened. "Well, for starters, I am what is known as an 'alicorn', and I do not know. I guess that is what happened. I was in one of my home's libraries, working on a teleporting spell one moment, then the next? I was in some volcanic wasteland, surrounded by your people." The alicorn filly drew her legs closer, hugging them tightly. "And, honestly, I'm really scared… I really want to go back home, this place is terrifying."

Her personality wasn't like any other Orcling, but Grongal kind of already knew that one. From an early age, Orcs are taught to be strong and to become powerful warriors, affection being rare and comforting even rarer. So, the Blackrock Orcling needed to make a decision, whether he should keep to the Orcish harshness or get out of his comfort zone and try something rather alien to his people… Not knowing, this single decision will place him down on either a dark or bright path.

"Don't worry, Tia!" Grongal suddenly jumped up, startling the filly, and thumbed towards himself. "No matter what, I'll protect you and make sure you get back home!"

Celestia just looked up at him, tilting her head. "B-But… You're just a kid, like me, and they called you a 'runt'?"  
That caused him to lose that confident spirit, and become flustered. "I'm still growing! For all anyone knows, I could become bigger than my father!" Grongal regained his confidence, turning towards the encampment's bonfire. "One day, I will be a powerful Blademaster, protecting all those around me with a Spirit Blessed Warblade, like him." He looked back at her, smirking. "Who knows, I could be the next Warchief Doomhammer."

For some odd reason, after his last comment, Celestia could see a transparent image behind him… It was of an Orc Blademaster, much like Zarron but had Grongal's confident grin. The Blademaster had his blade stuck into the ground, hand on the hilt, with the Blackrock banner flying proudly at in his right hand. The image gave her both a Conquer and Guardian feeling, like the transparent Orc could be whichever he is needed to be at the time. It honestly made her smile, and nod. "Yeah, I bet you can do that!"

"Who knows!" Grongal pulled Celestia on to her hooves. "I may even become strong enough to actually send you home!" Once again, she nodded, the two deciding that it would be a good change of pace to play a few games around the encampment… None of those within bothering them, fearing reprimand from Zarron.

Unknown to them, two pairs of eyes were watching the two children. One pair belonged to Zarron, the Blademaster feeling a surge of pride, after hearing his son's determined words. The other pair belonged to an amber eyed Quel'Dorei male, who remained hidden from sight, sent there to discover what caused such a strange temporal displacement within the area.

The Quel'Dorei rubbed his chin, an inquisitive brow raised. "How intriguing. Maybe I should wait, and see how this plays out?" He reached into an amber silk sleeve, and pulled out a pocket watch, opening it. "Oh yes, I have _plenty_ of 'time'." The elf gave an obnoxious laugh, like the joke was meant to be funny but only to a select few, before disappearing in a burst of temporal magic.

 **-Three Months Later-**

Grongal and Celestia ran through one of Lordaeron's many forest, the two children were playing among the trees and thick brush near their encampment. With the Hord'es battle lines pushing forward, that meant their encamptments were also brought forward. Also meaning that the two, now, close friends could play freely and without supervision within the forest. The two stopped at a flowing river, Grongal removing his boots, and went to play in the cooling water. Deciding that this could also be used, Celestia decided to splash her Orcling friend! This initiated a splash battle between them, which ended with Grongal slipping on an unseen rock and dunking into the water!

Concerned for her new best friend, and self-proclaimed "protector", Celestia helped him back to the shore. "You should be more careful, Gron… What if you hit your head?" She stated, making sure the Orcling was unharmed.

"It'll take more than that to stop me, Tia." Grongal smirked, laughing a bit, before the alicorn filly smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"With a head, thick as yours, I wouldn't be surprised if it dented metal!" Celestia scolded, placing both hands on her hips, while she stood over the sitting Orcling. "Your father has put _me_ in charge of making sure you do not get into trouble! What do you think he'll say, if I let you get hurt, huh!?"

"Probably nothing good. But, not like-?" A heavy warhorn blared in the distance, both going wide eyed. "That was the encampment's alarm!" Grongal looked to Celestia. "Tia, we _need_ to get back, they may require our help!"

"On it!" The alicorn filly opened her wings up, flying over to her friend and grabbing his arms, then quickly flew off towards their encampment. Normally, Celestia is a rather fast flyer, but she had a passenger and needed to make sure her hold kept on him. However, this was still faster than going on foot, and the two flying over the trees made it easy to spot any possible threats to their camp.

When they arrived, the encampment was in a hysteria. Orcs, Forest Trolls, and Ogres; rushing every which way and grabbing carts. The Camp Guards were on high alert, spellweavers chanting incantations to protect those within the camp. Grongal instantly spotted their current leader, a Warsong Raider charged to head their defenses, barking out orders to those around him. He motioned to the lead Orc, Celestia nodding and diving towards him.

"Morlok!" He called out, as they landed, drawing the Warsong's attention. "What's going on? Are we underattack?"

"I do not know, Grongal." Morlok replied, before ordering a Headhunter to the perimeter, and looked back. "Your father sent a Worg Rider back, to tell us that we need to get everything packed up, immediately, and be ready to move out." Their attention went towards an Ogre Brute, that roared in pain after an elvish arrow struck him in the chest. "To arms! To arms, defend the camp!" Morlok called out, holding his axe up, then looked back down at the two. "Both of you, get to safety. Battle is no place for children!"  
They nodded, Grongal taking Celestia by the arm and rushing towards the others trying to escape to safety. Warriors broke away from the preparing wagons, charging to meet their attacks, while Grongal and Celestia weaved through them. Some remained, knowing they could not leave such vital resources vulnerable, one being a Forest Troll Warrior.

"Come, come, little ones!" The Troll called out, as the two rushed up to the wagon he guarded. Celestia got on to it, leaning over the side and began to help Grongal up. "Dere ju go, little Orclin', ah got ju." The Forest Troll lowered an arm down, helping get him onboard. "Now, ju two be getting' somew'ere safe en da wagon, ah'll-!"

To their horror, an elvish arrow broke through his skull, the Troll's blood splattering all over them, his spear falling into the wagon. But, when he fell forward, the two could not take their eyes off of the Quel'Dorei Ranger, who slung the bow and drew a long dagger. "S-Stay back!" Grongal yelled, reaching forward and taking the dead Troll's weapon.

The Ranger did not listen, shoving his recent kill out of the way and jumping into the wagon. Elegant, yet hateful, words came from his mask, Celestia quickly using a spell to understand the words, placing a hand on to Grongal's shoulder so he could listen in on what is being said. "…and, with your deaths, we shall be one step closer to purifying your savage race from existence."

Grongal's eyes went wide, as the elf raised his weapon, holding the Trollish Spear up. "But, the elvish blade split it in two, its wielder giving the Orcling a heavy kick to the chest. "Gron!" Celestia screamed, as her friend was sent into the wall, sprinting over to him. "Gron! Grona, are you alright!?"  
"Y-Yeah…" He groaned, allowing the alicorn filly to noticed that her friend is heavily daze, and that he must have hit his head against the wooden wall. "I'll live."

"Not for much longer." They both looked back at the Quel'Dorei Ranger, who readied his long dagger, Celestia instantly covering her dazed friend, trying to protect him, her actions causing the elf to laugh. "Do not worry, creature, your death will come after I have-AGH!"

A, familiar, warblade tore through his chest, their savior stepping into view. "Instead of focusing on children, maybe you should be more aware of what could be around you, wretch." Zarron grabbed him by the neck, ripping the Quel'Dorei Ranger from the blade. "Only darkness awaits cowards, like you, in death." He tossed the corpse away, looking down at the two.

"F-Father/Warlord Zarron!" They shouted, happy to see the Blackrock Blastermaster… But quickly realized that his armor was covered in blood, and damaged from recent battle. "Father, what is going on? How did those Elves get past our battle lines?" Grongal asked, seeing a serious look in his father's eyes.

"The Horde is in full retreat, that bastard Gul'dan has betrayed us… Warchief Doomhammer has ordered all forces back to Blackrock Mountain." Zarron walked over, kneeling next to them. "I need you both to be brave, and Celestia?"

"Yes, Warlord Zarron?" She chirped, nearly going to attention.

"I need you to keep an eye on my son, until our rear guard returns to Blackrock Mountain… Oh, and Tia?" He shocked the alicorn, by calling her 'Tia', even more so when a smiled appeared and the Warlord placed an affectionate hand on to the top of her head. "No need to call me 'Warlord' any more… I have big plans for the two of you, when this is over, so Zarron will do just fine."

"U-Uh, yes, Zarron." Celestia said, she and Grongal looking at one another, as the Blademaster left their wagon.

"Get them out of here, now!" Zarron ordered, a Thunderlord quickly hopping on to the wagon's front and whipping the warbeast pulling it. The Blademaster shouldered his warblade, as other Orcs, Ogres, and Forest Trolls; joined his defensive line. Their eyes locked on to the Alliance pursuit force, Zarorn eyeing his battle wary warriors. A smile crept on to the Blackrock's lips, his red gaze on their approaching foes. " _Keep a close eye on him, Tia… He will need you a lot more, after I am gone._ " The old Orc thought, turning to his men and held the warblade up. "Lok'tar Ogar!"

"Lok'tar Ogar!" They repeated, before the Rear Guard charged! Each warrior determined to buy their kin more time, even if it meant their lives.

 **-Blackrock Mountain, Two Month Later-**

The battle roared outside the Mountain Fortress City, Horde and Alliance Forces merged together. Things were chaotic, as both sides tried to gain the upper hand over the other, Grongal trying to lead Celestia away from the battle. Both were wearing Horde Warrior armor, every hand needed for battle, but the Orcling knew what would happen if they lost. Even his young mind could see how bad things were, and he refused to let such a fate be fall his closest friend.

"You gotta keep up, Tia!" Grongal shouted, over the roar of battle around them. A Dwarf noticed the two, and went for them, but Grongal noticed him as well. He did not give the bearded warrior a chance, taking his shortsword and pounced on to him with primal fury, the best he could summon. His blade slammed itself into the Dwarf's neck joint, not expecting such an attack from a child, and blood drenched his beard before falling over. "We need to hurry!"

"W-Where are we g-going, Gorn?" Celestia asked, tired from the distance they had already covered so far.

Grongal looked around, noticing that Orgrim Doomhammer had already engaged the Alliance Commander. "You appeared near here, right?" He asked, the alicorn nodding and watched the Orcling sheath his weapon and walk over to her. "Then that is where we are going!" Grongal suddenly picked Celestia up, bridal style, and sprinted towards where the alicorn had first appeared.

This caused her to enter a near panicked state. "W-What? But, what will that do! We are surrounded by them!" Celestia looked around, noticing that the Alliance Army outnumbered the Horde three to one. "They'll capture both of us, before anything even happens!"

"They will only capture _one_ of us, and I'm going to make sure they do not get anywhere near you! Even if I have to force that spell to work myself!" He replied, pushing his body to its limits, trying to get there quickly… Neither noticing a particular bronze silk clad Quel'Dorei watching them, from a safe location.

When the two arrived, Grongal quickly put his dearest friend down, turning around to see the Horde being pushed back. He could even see that Orgrim Doomhammer had been captured, and seven Human Soldiers chasing after them. This caused him to draw his blade, taking a combat stance, no way will he allow them to take Celestia.

"Quickly! Try and redo the spell you used before! Maybe it'll send you back!" He yelled, watching the Human Soldiers ready for battle.

Celestia ju tstared at the closest friend she's ever had… The Orcling is seriously willing to take on seven heavily armored enemies, ones that could easily kill him. "What about you!? Even if it dos work, I cannot just leave you here to die!"

Grongal grinned, taking the sthortsword into both hands. "If you get away, I'll surrender." He glanced back at her. "Will that make you happier about leaving, Tia?" Her eyes were wide, tears flowing down, knowing the Orcling is willing to go against his beliefs to make her happy.

All the while, a certain elf continued to watch them, in secret. He pulled out a pocket watch, opening it to check the time, frowning. "At this rate, those other mortals will capture them before time runs out." The Quel'Dorei closed his pocket watch, storing it back into his sleeve, and held a hand out towards the nine before him. "Well then, how about we speed things up, shall we?"

A barrier of temporal magic surrounded the two, forcing their pursuers to back away. Their gaze went to Celestia's hooves, as strange symbols and a teleportation circle appeared on the ground. Her teared up eyes went to the smiling Orcling, who simply lowered his guard at the sight. "Huh… It actually worked."

"But I'm not doing this!" Celestia shouted, before hearing a thud and noticing the Human Soldiers striking their barrier. "Grongal! Maybe you can come with me! You can escape too, I'm sure the spell can work with you in it!"

"I doubt that, Tia." Grongal walked up to the alicorn, smiling at her. "From what I have learned, such magic is very picky."

The tears continued t flow, refusing to stop, as she went over to the Orcling, the magic circle staying at her feet. "But, I don't want to leave you here! Your father told me to keep an eye on you, what if I can't come back?" She just looked at Grongal, her entire body shaking. "W-What if… I never see you again, and forget?"

Grongal just stared at her, the alicorn's words weighing heavily on his own heart. "Well then… Guess I should give you something, huh?" He dropped the sword, reaching to his neck and pulling off a leather bound necklace, with a strange obsidian stone acting as the amulet piece. "It is from my Clan's home, on Draenor. Father gave it to me, so I would have a piece of our home where ever I go…" Grongal placed it around Celestia's neck, smiling. "But now, where ever you go? I go… And I'll be there to protect you, when you need me!"

Celestia placed her hands over the stone, feeling a strange radiating off of it. "P-Promise?"  
"I swear on my honor, Clan, Doomhammer, and the Ancestors." He assured, still holding that smile of his.

This caused her to return it, Celestia holding her hands together. A golden light suddenly appeared within the filly's palms, straining from the spell's difficulty… Turning magical energy into a physical form is never easy, and anyone who says differently never truly tried it. When the light disappeared, it had been replaced by a golden crystal star, Celestia placing it into Grongal's own hands. "A way for you to remember me, too… Along with this."

One can imagine the Orcling's surprise, when Celestia suddenly kissed him, before backing away. Then, like it had been waiting for her to do that, the barrier dropped! Celestia could feel her body being pulled away by the temporal magic, so she reached towards Grongal, as he turned to face her. The Humans were approaching him, and the alicorn filly kept calling to him, seeing Grongal look back at her with a smile still on his lips… As if to say 'until we meet again, Tia', the soldiers suddenly grabbing him.

And, in that second, Celestia was gone.

The Quel'Dorei watched, as Grongal is being taken away by the Human Soldiers. Pulling out his pocket watch again, the strange elf started to reset its metal mechanism. "Let's see… How long do I need to wait for?" He let go of the watch, the watching the numbers slowdown from their rapid spin and stopped, the ticking starting once more, both eyes going wide. " _My_ that is a long time… I wonder what I shall do until then?" A temporal portal opened up behind him, the Quel'Dorei walking towards it. "Oh, maybe I can visit that new resort and finally enjoy myself? I've earned a break, having I? I wonder if Chromie will come with…" He laughed, before vanishing in a flash of light.

 **-Canterlot Castle, Over One-Thousand Equestrian Years-**

Celestia stared at herself within the standing mirror, adorning her golden armor and holding the venerated Solar Spear. It had been many years, since she last wore this attire and held her weapon. The last time, had been against King Sombra, and she honestly hoped that had been truly the last time… Though, it seems like nothing ever goes the way she wants it, especially now. The Neo-Gryphon Empire being on the offensive, their eyes dead set on Equestria.

With Germaneigh, the Crystal Empire, and Dragon Lord Empire; on Equestria's side, they managed to hold back the Imperial Gryphon Army. However, it had been discovered, recently, that the Gryphon King had struck a deal with the Badlands Changeling Hive, and now Canterlot was under siege. Celestia needed to defend her people, but only had a handful of Royal Guards to do so. This meant she'd have to engage the Changeling Attackers alone, and wished she hand another by her side-…

The Solar Princess looked to her nightstand, and hen to the black stone bound to a leather strap, sitting there. With a smile, she walked over to the nightstand, setting her spear against the wall. Carefully, Celestia picked it up in her hands, feeling the same warmth it has kept for over a thousand years. "Grongal…" The muttered name always made her heart soar, remembering the young Orcling and felt like he had always been by her side. "At least I know… You will always be there for me." The alicorn mare placed it around her neck, allowing the black stone to be visible over her golden armor.

"You never did tell us much about this valiant young Orc, dear sister." The voice caused Celestia to turn around, seeing a battle ready Luna and Twilight. "Do you have to face the Changelings alone, Tia? Can we not go by your side?" Luna asked, a look of concern about her.

Celestia gave a nod, grabbing her weapon and walking over to them. "We need everypony at the wall, ready to defend the city, if I fall in battle." She held the Solar Spear in hand, looking down at the two younger princesses. "If any join me, that would be one less defender to protect Canterlot."

"Then… We hope that this 'Grongal' makes good on his promise to you, Tia." The Lunar Princess stated.

Twilight looked between the two, obviously confused by what they were talking about. "E-Excuse me?" Both looking down at her. "Who is 'Grongal'? Is he some ancient dragon that Princess Celestia saved?"

Celestia giggled at the comparison, while Luna sighed. "Back when our sister was still young, she had a magical mishap and it sent her to an unknown world." That instantly caught Twilight's attention. "For five months, it was this 'Grongal', an Orc child no older than Tia, that kept our sister safe. Her fillyhood crush, some would say." That caused the Solar Princess to blush, Twilight going starry eyed. "That stone, around our sister's neck? It is from his homeland, and a way for her to remember him… And a promise that he'll come to protect her, when she needs him most."

That caused Twilight to beam with pure excitement, as a flustered Celestia pushed past them. "Please, Luna, that was over a thousand years ago, and he was a mortal." The thought suddenly caused her to stop, frowning at the following words. "He is… Probably long gone, by now."

 **-Nearly Thirty Years After the Battle at Blackrock Mountain, Orgrimmar Rear Gates-**

The siege engines fired another volley, slamming against the reinforced rear gates of Orgrimmar! The Kor'kron scattered, trying to retaliate, but their attackers were far more experienced in siege warfare. Each one of Garrosh's Loyalists able to see the blood red banners, bearing a black mountain with the blazing sword at its center. The venerated "Dragonblade Vanguard"'s standard, a Siege Battalion that joined Vol'jin's Rebellion.

However, their Warlord simply allowed his officers to give commands, keeping their infantry back until the gates were torn open. While they carried this out, the black and red armored Blackrock Blademaster kept his helmeted eyes closed, the "Dragon Blade" held within his right hand. HE could feel the Vanguard Standard waving on his back, violently shaking after each siege cannon firing near him.

"Warlord Dragonblade!" A voice shouted, snapping the Blademaster out of his meditation and looked towards an approaching Blackrock Centurion. "We are almost through! Those gates cannot withstand our barrage for much longer!"

"Understood…" He lifted the forged warblade up, and pointed it at the heavily damaged gates. "Order all siege engines to target those gates, and fire all at once! Vol'jin is counting on us to breach these defense and distract any of Garrosh's reinforcements from the Valley of Honor and Wisdom, my sons! We cannot let him down, not now!" Warlord Dragonblade held the warblade up into the air. "Lok'tar Ogar, For the Horde!"

"For the Horde!" The Dragonblade Vanguard roared, as the siege cannons took aim at the gates… And fired!

The gates were pelted by the heavy weapon fire, exploding open with one of the sides flying all the way back to the valley wall. The Kor'kron unable to hold back the Siege Warfare Soldiers from flooding their positions, while Warlord Dragonblade simply watched his warriors breach the gates. After a few moments, he reached into his breastplate, pulling out a golden crystal star, his helmeted gaze staring down at it, the beloved jewel resting within his massively armored hand. Carefully, _Grongal_ used his thumb to rub the star's center. " _Tia… I have not forgotten about you, and still wait for your call._ " His mind assured, as if she could hear him, such a thing becoming customary for him before any real engagement started. His gaze then went to the gates, as Grongal placed the star back into its safe haven. "Zarmok?"

"Yes, Warlord!" The Blackrock Centurion saluted.

"I think it is time I joined the fray, and teach our wayward brothers a lesson they shall never forget." As if his words were some incantation, Grongal's blade had become incased in flames! The heavily armored Vanguard Elite around him saluting, before following their Warlord to battle… His standard flying in the wind, giving the venerated Warlord a heroic image. "Orgrimmar needs to be liberated from Garrosh's tyranny… And who better, than the Dragon of Blackrock?"

" **Lok'tar, Warlord Grongal Dragonblade, the Dragon of Blackrock!** " The Elites all roared, those around them holding their weapons up high in a salute, slamming their chests and cheering that their beloved Warlord is joining the battle!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 **-Goblin Pleasure Resort-**

A Quel'Dorei male and Gnome Female laid in a pair of lounge chairs, wearing bathing suits and sunglasses, sipping on ice cold lemonade. Both seemed to be relaxing, while teams of Goblins were giving them massages and manicures. "Now this is what I call a vacation." The elf said, before sipping on his drink, through a silly straw.

"I have to agree." The Gnome sighed, relaxing more into her chair. "With that whole incident, involving Deathwing, being over? Our work load has been drastically lightened."  
"Agreed… Father seems more involved, in watching his charges, rather than traveling through time all the time." Though, after mentioning charges, he quickly had a pocket watch appear. "Speaking of charges, I better see to mine…" The Quel'Dorei stood up, snapping his fingers and caused the iconic bronze robes to appear, the sunglasses remaining. "It is about time for me to intervene."

The Gnome pulled her sunglasses down a bit, her bronze eyes on the other. "You know Father is going to be rather peeved about this, right?"  
The Quel'Dorei shrugged his shoulders, readjusting his sunglasses, something about wearing them felt right for this. "True, but still going to do it."

His companion rolled her eyes, pushing the sunglasses back up. "You and that Shipping Obsession of yours, Dazinomu."

With the biggest grin possible, and his back to Chormie, Dazinomu gave a rather _nerdy_ laugh. "You know it, Sis!" With that, he vanished in a flash of temporal magic.

 **-Canterlot Ramparts-**

Celestia's eyes narrowed on the Changeling Swarm, scanning their numbers. Even she could tell, Queen Chrysalis did not underestimate them, sending more than enough to overwhelm their defenses. It is an obvious three to one battle, with their invaders being the former. This reminded Celestia of a moment that is best not be remembered, one that always caused her heart to ache.

Reaching up, the Solar Princess grabbed hold of her ever warm black stone amulet. " _Gron, where ever you are, please… Give me the strength to protect my beloved subjects._ " Celestia prayed, hoping the Blackrock could hear her, before taking a defiant stance and opened her wings. She held the Solar Spear up high, looking at the Royal Guard all around her. "Do not allow _one_ to pass over these walls! Protect Canterlot with your lives, stallions! Victory, or Death!"

They all gave a defiant cry, preparing for battle, while Celestia flew off. This also signaled their insectoid enemies to attack, all hissing and letting out curses for their colorful adversaries. But, they were met by either solar magic or a barrier surrounding the city… Both being from Celestia herself.

With their quarry completely incased in a protective golden barrier, they turned to the one that is causing its existence. The Changelings swarmed all around Celestia, who fought against them with spear and solar flames. Those within the barrier's protection could only watch the overwhelming battle, and their princess fight alone. The Royal Guards were all twitching, wanting to charge in but could not disobey her orders. It was worse on Luna and Twilight, the two princesses nearly being restrained by the Royal Guards around them. Though, when four Changelings hit Celestia with a combined spell, they all sprung to action! …Only to find out that she had placed a two-way barrier around Canterlot.

 **-Siege of Orgrimmar-**

Another artillery shell struck the destroyed siege tank's haul, one of the many wreckages being used by the Dragonblade Vanguard for cover. All around, one could see signs of harsh and bloody battle, corpses of both Kor'kron and Vanguard Troopers, along with their respective machines. Despite this, Grongal's forces managed to push Garrosh's Kor'kron back to the gates leading to the Drag… But no further.

Now, the venerated Warlord braced himself against the wrecked siege tank, Zarmok and his Elite taking cover with him. "Hm… It seems the Kor'kron have reinforced their position with Blackfuse's contraptions." Grongal barely risked a glance from behind his cover, the destroyed siege tank absorbing any gunfire aimed at him. "We will need to risk a full on Battle Charge, with everyone, just to dig them out."

A nearby shell detonating made the Warlord's cadre duck, their leader not even flinching. "Warlord! We cannot do that, our casualties have already been too high, and all siege engines are either destroyed or damaged!" Zarmok informed, looking at the battle weary Vanguard Troopers, then to their Warlord. "We made it this far, but we _must_ retreat back to the gates."

That caused Grongal to physically twitch, making the cadre look at one another. "Centurion Zarmok Ironblade, tell me, who are we?" He, coldly, asked while turning to them.

"Uh… The Thirty-Seventh Siege Battalion, known as 'the Dragonblade Vanguard'?" He replied, somewhat confused and worried.

"Yes, and tell me…" The Centurion then found Grongal's free hand on his shoulder. "When the Horde sent us to help crush Ahn'Qiraj, raise the Black Temple, storm Icecrown Citadel, lay low the Twilight Hammer, or breach the Throne of Thunder… Did our colors _once_ fall back?"

"No, Warlord… Our banner pushed forward, until it flew upon the enemy's ramparts." Zarmok replied, as another artillery shell made them duck. "But, this is different! We are up against a well prepared enemy, the Kor'kron no less!"

Grongal released Zamrok, pointing towards their enemy's position. "No foe is invincible, nor is a fortress impenetrable!" Those around their Warlord all bowed their heads, remembering his very _first_ lesson to them. "The unwavering Sithid, the crazed Illidari, the restless Scourge, the zealous Twilight Hammer, nor the destructive Thunder King; could not stop our advance! And I, for one, refuse to allow these Kor'kron to actually do it! _Especially_ when lives are on the line, _innocent_ lives!" Grongal looked around, eyeing each Vanguard around him, helmeted eyes narrowed. "Vol'jin is also counting on _us_ to breach this position and offer them a secured exit point!"

The Vanguard looked at one another, the battle weary troopers doubtful of either decision. Grongal could see it in his men, they had been demoralized by the Kor'kron Dark Shaman and Shadow Magi ahead of them… Even he, a Blademaster of the Fire Spirits, could sense that their corrupt magic was corrupting the air around Orgrimmar, preventing the Spirits from giving him aid… His warblade's power being cut off by what those Dark Shamans have done here, gripping the weapon's hilt even tighter.

One could imagine their surprise, when Grongal ripped the Dragonblade Vanguard standard from their Battalion Bannerman and reattached it to his backplate. "Even if I must do so alone, I shall teach Garrosh's dogs… The Dragonblade Vanguard retreat before _no one_ , and shall rescue those who are trapped within tyranny's iron fist!" Without warning, he jumped out from behind cover and blitzed towards the Kor'kron line. "Lok'tar Ogar!" He roared, blade flickering for a second, the Kor'kron looking over their position in surprise.

His footsteps were like a thundering storm, his metallic roar sounding like a monster of the forge. The Kor'kron prepared for battle, rifles firing but only bounced off of his heavy armor. When Grongal reached them, his warblade cleaved through his first foe's armor, almost like there was none to stop it. Another went to strike him with their axe, only for it to barely even scratch his shoulder guard, Grongal slowly looking back at him.

Before they could do anything, the Warlord slammed his blade through their skull! Blood splattering all over those behind them. A Kor'kron Sergeant leapt towards Grongal, but had been met by a heavier headbutt from him, causing blood to pour out of the Sergeant's nose.

"AGH! My nose!" The Sergeant yelled, falling back, grabbing hold of his injury. "H-He broke my nose!"  
"A minor injury, compared to what is to come next, wretch." Grongal didn't give the Sergeant time to look, before slicing his warblade through their collar bone. More of the Ko'rkon leapt at the lone Warlord, the first being met by an elbow to the face before a warblade tip met his gut. The Vanguard could only watch, in awe, as Grongal fought alone.

 _Blademaster of Fire._

His warblade flickered with embers, the Spirit within trying to ignite… But it is being prevented by the Dark Shamans and their corrupted magic. It wanted to aid Grongal, to give its wielder the blazing fury of Fire, but there was a barrier between him and those that blessed the blade.

 _Siegemaster._

His heavy armor, built to resembled the very forge that birthed it, breathed flames from his movements. The weight of it made his strikes even more powerful, like a Siege Cannon battering some Fortress… It _called_ to the Siege Artillery, which were trying to roll into range and support their allies.

 _The Iron Warrior._

Blackfuse and Kor'kron Rifleman took aim, and fired but their bullets were deflected by Grongal's armor! They only had seconds, before the Warlord barreled into their ranks, his warblade slicing through their bodies.

 _Dragon of Blackrock._

His metallic war cries sounded more like some ferocious dragon roaring against its prey. His strikes rending armor and flesh, as if it were the Dragon's very own teeth and talons, while he actually seemed to fly through their ranks. The Vanguard could not help but be in awe at how the title seemed real, that Grongal actually seemed like some ferocious Dragon from Blackrock Mountain.

 _Chieftain of the Blackrock Rebels._

His War Banner waved into the flowing wind, displaying Grongal's affiliation and Clan proudly. Those of the Blackrock Clan, within his Vanguard, felt a blazing fire of pride within their hearts. Watching him fight on, with a will of Iron, reminded them of what it meant, to truly call oneself "Blackrock". What it is like, to walk the path of honor and the unwavering protector.

Grongal kept fighting, beheading the latest Kor'kron in his way. Though, when he turned around, the Warlord got a sight of the newest foe… And snarled at the corruption within it.

The metal around its frame festered with Sha corruption, boils of fuming dark energy pulsing all around it. Strange, flesh-like, lines stretched across the cannon's mutated body, holding it together in its reborn form. A pair of yellow cat eyes, one on each side, looked around before locking on to Grongal. The fanged teeth in its barrel retracted, as a gurgling noise informed those nearby of the Sha Cannon's impending attack. This is an abomination, a corrupted weapon that once had an honorable purpose, but now writhed in agony, as its corrupted body took new form. It needed to be given mercy, and be put down.

The Warlrod grabbed of his warblade, both eyes blazing with fury. He charged forward, boots kicking up dirt, letting out a metallic roar. "Lok'tar…" The Sha Cannon fired, releasing its corrupted shell towards him. Grongal leapt up into the air, warblade held high above him, as he soared towards the rocketing shell. " **Doomhammer!** "

" **Chieftain!** " The Vanguard cried out.

His warblade bit into the shell's twisted form, actually slicing it in half… But the area went up into a massive blaze of smoke and fire, detonating prematurely from his attack. Sending Grongal flying back, but had been caught midair by a field of magic.

"W-What?" He looked around, noticing everything had suddenly been frozen in time. "How did-?"

The sound of clapping drew Grongal's attention, seeing a bronze silk clad Quel'Dorei, wearing sunglasses, sitting on a destroyed siege tank. "Bravo! Bravo! Well done, Warlord!" He laughed, hopping off and having Grongal lowered down to him. "Truly, an awe-inspiring performance that shall creature heroes of the future!"  
"Who are _you_?" Grongal demanded, still unable to move. "And let me go, at once!"

"Who I am, does not matter right now, Warlord." He answered, walking up to the imprisoned Orc, smirking. "And I cannot release you, _just_ yet."

"Why is that?"

"Does this sound familiar?"

The Quel'Dorei held up a glowing orb, as a familiar voice spoke up. " _P-Promise?_ "  
" **TIA!?** " Grongal roared, violently thrashing about within the Quel'Dorei's magical hold, trying to force himself free, snarling like some animal. " **What have you done with her!? Tell me, or I'll rip you in half, elf!"  
** "Whoa, calm the testosterones, Warlord. I haven't done anything to her." He watched, as the Orc continued to breathe heavily, barely restraining his rage. "But, she is facing an invading army… Alone."

Grongal actually froze, going wide eyed behind his helmet. "W-What?" He said, in shock.

"Yes, if she keeps doing so, with no aid?" The elf gave a sorrow filled sigh. "The poor thing will perish… Which begs the question, Warlord?" His bronze gaze went to Grongal, a serious look appearing. "What will you do? Will the great Warlord Grongal Dragonblade break his sworn promise, and keep to his duty? To help bring down a terrible Tyrant and save the world…" He moved back and forth, the Orc watching him rather carefully. "Or will he forsake this duty, shrugging off all ties, and rush to her side? To protect her, like he promised so long ago?"

Silence only met the question, which confused Dazinomu quite a bit. Grongal's emotionless helmet just kept staring at him, unblinking and unable to tell what the Orc had been thinking. This unnerved him, giving the elf a sudden feeling of foreboding danger, like Grongal could attack at any second. Carefully, he faced the magically bound Orc, preparing for something sudden… However, he had been truly caught off guard, by what came.

Metallic laughter started out slow, quietly, before its volume grew into a roaring one. Dazinomu actually thought that his news had suddenly caused the Orc to go purely mad. That is, until Grongal came to an abrupt halt, and the fiery gaze locked on to the bronze eyed Quel'Dorei. "I said, if she ever needed me, I would be there to protect her… And Warlord Grongal Dragonblade, the Dragon of Blackrock, _never_ goes back on his word."

The most devious grin appeared on Dazinomu's features, as he raised a hand up. "Then, allow me to make a suggestion? Bend the knees, because you're going in hot."

"Wait, what?-OH NO! No way am I doing that again! Don't you dare-!" At the snap of Dazinomu's fingers, Grongal vanished.

"Perfect… Now, to handle things here." Waving his hand, a fake Dragonblade appeared, along with a carbon copy of Grongal's banner. "Alright, you know what to do… An heir shall never be found, go with the Centurion over there." The fake blade glowed a couple of times, before they flew into position.

Dazinomu flew to his own position, on the destroyed siege tank, and dropped his Time Stopping spell. A smile formed when both banner and blade landed next to Zarmok, the Vanguard falling silent at what they just saw. The silence did not last long, as the Valley roared with beastial fury, curses, hate, and thunder; those of the Dragonblade Vanguard swarming from rushing out from cover. " **Lok'tar Ogar, for Warlord Dragonblade!** " Blood Fury gripped them, not caring what Garrosh's Kor'kron threw… They wanted bloody vengeance, for their Warlord's death, and they _will_ get it.

The Quel'Dorei felt absolutely _sick_ , watching the bloody mess and hearing screams of agony from the Kor'kron. "O-Oh my, this is… A bit more than I could-I did NOT know a Gobling could bend that way!" A screech, followed by crunching, made him quickly open a portal. "Done! Dazi OUT!" He vanished from sight.

 **-Equestria, with Celestia-**

Celestia fell to her hands and knees, armor scorched and torn apart, Solar Spear sent flying away from her. She had taken out majority of the Changelings, but there were still more for her to fight before Canterlot could be safe. Only problem? Is that her entire body was in pain, making it hard for the alicorn to even move. The Solar Princess' body had been struck by magic fire and blades, all while trying to keep a protective barrier around Canterlot, putting Celestia in a weakened state.

Even now, as a Changeling Drone approached, her body used up all remaining energy to keep the barrier up. All eyes watched, as the Changeling readied for his killing blow, Celestia closed her eyes. "Prepare to die, Princess!" He hissed.

" **Celestia!** " Those on the walls called out, as the alicorn managed to place a hand over her black stone amulet. " _I'm sorry, Gron…_ "

Out of nowhere, the stone became warmer to the touch, surprising Celestia. "Hey, up in the sky, what is that?" One of the Changelings called out, all looking up to see a… Comet?

 **-Canterlot Ramparts-**

"I didn't know the princess could summon comets!" One of the Royal Guards shouted, in confusion about the newest development.

"Our sister can do no such thing. Even if she could, doing so in such a weakened state would be impossible." Luna corrected, noticing that the flying ball of fire was not the size of a _normal_ comet. Her attention went to the lavender alicorn next to her. "Twilight, what does thee-?" She noticed the younger mare's reaction.

Despite having a spyglass over her opened eye, all could see how wide it is, pupils shrunk to pin point. Twilight's jaw slack, trying to form a single sentence. " **I don't believe it!** " She suddenly shouted, with the Royal Canterlot Voice by accident.

 **-Back with Celestia-**

"Move, Siver!" A Changeling shouted.

"What, why? She's-!" The warning came too late, as the Changeling, who intended to kill Celestia, had been crushed by the unknown object! Its landing actually caused a decent sized impact crater, throwing up dust and sending all close by sailing away. Celestia managed to grip on to the ground tightly, just barely resisting the force created by it. When she looked towards the crater, both of her eyes went wide and jaw nearly hit the ground.

The figure knelt on to the ground, warblade in hand, with only black and green mush remaining of the Changeling he landed on. His armor looked like a walking, black metal, forge and gave her a heavy siege juggernaut feeling. At certain points of it, like his shoulders, mouth guard, belt, and knee guards; it looked as if flames were ready to exhaust out around him. The warblade had a black edge, a glowing and curved hilt, with blazing runes written on the weapon's face. But, what really caught her attention, had been the customized red banner strapped to the figure's back. (( _ **Armor Design: WoD Blackrock Set. Blade Design: Keen Obsidian Edge**_ ))

While she did not know what the blazing sword meant, Celestia _did_ recognize the Clan Standard. "Blackrock Clan…" She whispered, eyes scanning the large Orc's kneeling frame.

His helmeted eyes flared to life, the heavily armored Orc standing up, armor clanking with his movements. The Orc scanned those around him, Changelings backing away and out of blade reach. When he spotted a prone Celestia, the Orc wasted no time and walked out of the crater. Carefully, his armored hands helped her up and on to both hooves, eyes scanning Celestia's battered frame, hand reaching up and gently grabbing her chin to make her look from side to side. It didn't take long, though, before discovering a destroyed area on her side, where the blood stained chained links were exposed.

Celestia winced, when he placed a hand there, making the Orc's fiery eyes snap to her tired ones. They were held there, before he retreated the hand and stared at the fact her blood now covered it… The armor starting to tremble, his hand gripping tightly, one could _feel_ his fuming fury.

Without warning, he spun towards the Changelings, flames igniting from his body and blade! The sheer power coming off of him _terrified_ the insectoid ponies, and caused them to back away from the pair. "You _dare_ harm her?" His metallic voice snarled, stepping towards the Changeling ranks. Flames stretched all around his body, the warblade blazing like an inferno. "You dare make her _bleed_?" The Orc took a side combat stance, his left towards the Changelings, legs wide but leaned on to his right leg. Slowly, he lifted the warblade up to his chest, tip pointing the Changelings, both of his hands grasping its hilt tightly. "I shall spare _none_ of you!" (( _ **Que "Warrior by Disturbed" for this!**_ ))

They just stared at him, many not able to figure out what to make of this. "Swarm him!" One called out, pointing towards the Orc. "He is only one giant!" With that, the Changelings charged!

The Orc's stance lowered, Celestia's eyes locking o to him. "Blazing Soul Style…" He whispered, the alicorn's eyes widening at the mentioned school. "Inferno Blitz!" Her heart skipped, as his body became incased within roaring flames and shot forward, a trail of fire left by his approach.

Those within his path were sent flying, their bodies set ablaze. When he stopped, the three Changelings were unable to react before his blade split them in half, at the waist. Another Changeling suddenly fired a bolt of green fire, only for the Orc to duck and strike one of its comrades instead. Before it could fire another, the Changeling was hit by a bone crushing backhand and sent flying away! Others tried to strike at the Orc, but were met by both metal and flames before they could even _touch_ him.

Soon, though, the Changelings had him completely surrounded. "Everyling! Attack at once, no way he can-?"

"Blazing Soul Style…" His whispered words drew their attention, the Orc in a horse stance with his warblade wrapped around him. It looked as if he was about to perform some kind of spin. " **FIRESTORM!** " All were horrified, seeing the Orc unleash his _strongest_ attack on to the Changeling ranks.

A massive vortex of fire and blade, so large that those on Canterlot's ramparts could see its destructive power. At its very center, the wielder commanded his attacks in a swirl of power, blazing warblade being its control. Changeling after Changeling being sucked in, by the droves, sliced to pieces and reduced to nothing but ash.

Celestia could not believe the sheer power being witnessed in front of her, a young voice echoing within her mind. " _One day, I will be a powerful Blademaster._ " The vortex suddenly dispersed, all but one Changeling had been reduced to ash, small areas of fire still burning on the Orc's body. " _Protecting all those around me with a Spirit Blessed Warblade, like him._ "

Her eyes teared up, hand over her mouth, as she watched the Orc march towards his final foe. "G-Gron…?" Celestia whispered, her legs feeling weak.

The last Changeling held his twisted blade, in both of its shaking hands, staring up at the towering Orc. Its chitin body was more armored, spiked, than the others and had larger wings; which allowed one to know that this was their battle leader. The Changeling Battleleadter leapt up and flew towards him. "For the Que-!"

Cut short by a powerful face grab from the Orc, his armored hand only allowing the Changeling's terrified eyes to be visible. Ever so slowly, his grip tightened on it, their muffled screams being the only signs of the Changeling's torture. He did not _have_ to do it slow, but this had been the one who ordered their attack, to harm Celestia, to try and _kill_ his Tia. This, to him, had been an unforgivable crime, and he planned to punish them dearly for it!

Their muffled screams increased in their cry, as the Changeling Battleleader struck against his gauntlet… Followed by a sickening _crunch_ , and the Orc's hand nearly clenching fully. The act, along with him throwing the limp corpse aside, caused many of those on Catnerlot's ramparts to become sick, especially Twilight, as Celestia's barrier dropped.

This allowed all those waiting, behind the barrier, to fly out and straight for the Orc, who had started towards a weakened Celestia…

Only to be stopped by said weakened Celestia. " **Stop!** " She called out, quickly flying between them, with both arms held out, effecting stopping her defenders.

"Sister! W-Why do you stop us from restraining this dangerous creature!?" Luna demanded, her gaze constantly going from Celestia, to the seven foot armored giant, and then back.

"An easy answer, LuLu." She turned towards the heavily armored warrior, placing a fist over her heart. "Throm'ka, Blackrock."

The greeting earned surprised gasps, Luna going wide eyed as to _what_ he was, the Orc repeating her action. "Throm'ka, Celestia." Her eyes widened at the fact this Orc knew her name, hoping but needed more proof. The Blackrock stabbed his warblade into the ground, reaching up and taking a firm grasp of the emotionless helmet.

With a slight turn, the helmet releasing a hiss of steam and went dull. It was slowly removed, revealing the Orc's rough gray flesh, full grown tusks, blood red eyes, his ash-tinted long black hair, and a pair of blade scars over both eyes. The features reminded Celestia of Warlord Zarron, both those eyes showed that he had seen far _worse_ horrors than the Warlord she remembered. "Please, I-I need more proof, as to who you are. D-Do you… Have it?" She asked, stepping forward.

Silently, the Orc reached up and grabbed hold of something, within his breastplate. "It has been a long time…" In a strange sense of slow motion, the trinket had been revealed. The golden crystal star, despite being created so long ago, looked as if it hadn't aged a day. "Tia."

The tears flowed, like rivers, from Celestia's eyes. Standing in front of her, fully grown, was her dearest of all friends, from so long ago. The Orc that made her feel safe, and protected, despite being so young himself. One she thought gone, being over a thousand years since Celestia had seen him… Yet, here he is, standing in front of her, a full grown adult, and had kept his promise to protect her when she needed him.

" **GRONGAL!** " She had accidently used the Royal Canterlot Voice, in her excitement, Celestia flew into the Warlord's armored body… Wrapping her arms around his broad neck, crying into the Blackrock Orc's breastplate.

Grongal returned her embrace, falling to his knees with a heavy _thud_. A smile on his lips, eyes closed, before the warrior's strong voice simply spoke. "Yes, Tia, it's me…"

" **WHAT!?** " The crowd yelled, in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The gates of Canterlot slowly opened up, allowing the four and their Royal Guard escort to enter. Those behind the city's protective walls instantly rushed forward, wanting to see if their beloved princess is alright. Though, they came to a skidding halt, seeing her hugging on to a black armored giant. A large blade slung over his shoulder, one of the nearby Royal Guards holding a matching helmet. What really caught them off guard, had been the princess giggling about something the giant had said, an apparent blush on her cheeks.

"Then, I head butted the Twilight Cultist right in the face, and broke free from my bonds!" Grongal chuckled, causing Celestia to giggle even more. "Apparently, he never dealt with an Orc who knew how to be clever and hide their strength." He gained a reminiscent look, grinning. "Taught them a valuable lesson. When innocent lives are in danger? I always find a way to achieve victory."

The smile grew on Celestia's muzzle, as she kept giggling. "It seems you became the very warrior you wished to be, Gron." She looked up at him, as the Blademaster reached his hand around and gently placed it on to her shoulder. "Along with keeping your promise to me."

He returned the smile, as the two walked the crowded streets. "You were on my mind, each second of every day, for the pasty thirty-five years." Grongal's words caused her to gain a look of surprise. "I trained, trained, and trained; until my body would give out. My motivation had been the thought you desperately needing me. That I needed to become so strong, that I could take on _any_ foe that threatened you." A sly smirk appeared, as he gave her a side glance. "When I reached my training's peak, I focused every fiber of my being into becoming the Warlord I promised to be." It had been then, that Grongal noticed her surprise. "Tia, is everything alright?"

Celestia had a hand over her lips, tears welling up in her wide eyes. "Gron… It has been over a thousand years, since I last saw you, since you made that promise." Grongal froze, causing her to stop as well. "But, even I kept your promise deep within my heart, wishing every day that I could see you or hear your voice again." The two started to walk again, her people making a path for them. "So much has happened, many times I wished you were there to help me."

Grongal just looked down at her, many things passing through his mind, but one certain thought appeared and became far more important to the Orc. Suddenly, and powerfully, Grongal brought her into a tight hug, careful to not hurt her with his armor. "You haven't changed a bit. No matter how many years have passed, spells learned, or skills practiced… You will always be that terrified filly, needing to be saved by a stupid young Orcling."

Her eyes were wide, caught off guard by the sudden hug, but smiled and rested her cheek against his armored chest. "Guess I am, Gron… But, to me? That is just fine."

He raised an eyebrow at that, before taking notice of something that the two had been oblivious to this whole time. "Um… Tia, why are these citizens staring at us?"

A red hue appeared on Celestia's cheeks, the alicorn now remembering that they weren't behind the castle's walls just yet. Quickly separating from Grongal, she took noticed of the shocked eyes on them. A noble wearing some kind of gold rimmed monocle walked up. "U-Uhm… Your majesty, who might this…" She released who it was, as the unicorn stallion examined Grongal's brutal looking armor. "Gentleman." Fancy Pants gave a respective nod.

The Orc returned the gesture of his own, as Celestia motioned to him. "A-Apologies, allow me to introduce-?"

"Warlord Grongal Dragonblade, former Commander of the Sixty-Seventh Siege Battalion, the 'Dragonblade Vanguard'. I was also known as the 'Dragon of Blackrock'." Grongal cut in, causing the two Equestrian to look up at him. "Time has passed, and much happened to me, as well. I can tell this one prefers formality… By the way." His gaze went to Celestia, brow raised. "'Your majesty'?"

Celestia's blush deepened, releasing there had been something she _completely_ forgot to mention. "Has our sister not tell you, that she is a princess?" Both turned to face the navy blue alicorn mare, wearing black armor. "Seriously, Tia, how could thee forget such a thing? It is quite a big deal."

The white alicorn pressed her index fingers together, as Grongal let out a roaring laugh, with a hand pressed on to his forehead. "Looks like, I am graced by royalty!"  
"Gron, I-?"

"Too bad such a thing will not bother me, you will always be 'Tia' to me." His words caused quite a few nobles and guards to glare at him. But, all gained a chill of terror, when Grongal gained a deathly serious aura about him. "Now, is there a place we can speak about that attack? I wish to make myself acquainted with both your army and enemies." They nodded, noticing the Warlord in him starting to come out, before heading towards the Canterlot Castle.

 **-Canterlot Castle War Room-**

"Even with our allies amassed together, our forces have been suffering terrible defeats or costly victories against the Neo-Gryphon Empire." Iron Sides, the commanding officer of Equestria's military, reported. For many years, the seasoned pegasus stallion had over seen Equestria's defense and wellbeing, a veteran of many battles himself. One could understand how disgruntled he feels about the newly promoted High Commander of the Equestrian Defense Coalition Forces, bringing Grongal up to speed on their current situation. "The Gryphons, and their allies, steam rolled through our defenses. They have taken Trottingham, Manehatten, Fillydelphia, _and_ Baltimare. Ewe managed to stop their advance along the Foals Mountain Trail, while our allies are holding other areas along the front lines."

Grongal tapped his chin, in thought, while examining the pieces on Equestria's map in front of him. The Neo-Gryphon Empire had entrenched themselves rather heavily, already taking four major cities, two of which being island cities. Those will become a pure _nightmare_ trying to retake. Not to mention, they have stretched their forces thin, and are now being attacked by these 'Badlands Hive Changelings' from the south. Right now, from what the Orc could figure out, Equestria needed a miracle just to hold their ground. A sly grin appeared on his lips.

The kind of miracles he has performed countless times before.

Carefully, the Orc placed both hands on to the table, examining their positions further. "I'm guessing the reserves will be mustered, and sent south to cover the Badland's Boarders?" He asked.

"Yes, Warlord Dragonblade, we will have three battalions covering the Valley leading into the Badlands." Iron Sides answered.

"Don't, only send _one_ battalion. Have them spread out and cover any areas these Changelings could use to try and sneak into Equestria." Grongal instructed, surprising Iron Sides a bit. "They will be expecting such a tactic, if you did manage to ward off their surprise attack. So, send one of the reserve battalions here." He pointed to a village simply labeled as 'Starlight Village'. "And here." He then pointed to the Hollow Shades forest. "Have them hide within the mountains and trees, to expect an attack to come. They're objective is simple: Ambush any forces coming from Manehatten, Fillydelphia, or that tunnel system." Grongal leaned up, crossing both arms over his broad chest. "If it looks off, in anyway, attack without mercy. That goes for the other reserves too, who will be stationed at the Badlands Boarder."

Iron Sides eyed both areas, worried about leaving more important positions vulnerable to attacks. "Are you sure about this, Warlord Dragonblade?"

"Very sure, the Gryphons and their allies will strike these areas. They are open, and both have a straight shot to Canterlot, behind your defensive lines." Grongal informed, looking to the Equestrian Commander. "How many forges are here in Canterlot?"

"Enough to supply both the Royal Guard and local garrison." Iron Side answered.

"They will be working around the clock, make sure the other cities get this order as well and help with supplying the front lines. If they have to, get some prospects to help." He instructed, the Equestrian Commander making a note of it. "How many architects and Mechanical Engineers do we have?"

The question caught Iron Sides off guard, making him hesitate. "Uh… I now of three architects in Canterlot, along with two Mechanical Engineers, but one lives in Ponyville to the south."

"Gather them, and see if there are any more in the other cities and towns." Iron Sides gave a salute, turning t leave. "Also, Commander?" He looked back at the Orc. "Pass the word to both Royal Guardsmen and the Cantrelot Garrison. Castle Courtyard, mass inspection, three hours… I want to gauge this city's defenders."

A smile crept on to the pegasus' lips, a chance to show him what they have to offer. "Right away, Warlord Dragonblade!"

Grongal nodded, watching Iron Sides leave him alone in the War Room. Slowly, his gaze went down to the Equestrian Map, eyeing each position and the different banners representing the armies occupying it. Forcefully, Grongal slammed his fist down on to the Neo-Gryphon Empire banner, crushing it. The Dragon of Blackrock has spotted his first kill.

 **-Canterlot Castle Courtyard, Three Hours Later-**

The collective forces of the Royal Guards and Canterlot's Garrison stood, in formations, within the castle's courtyard. Gold, sky blue, and silver; armor glistened within the sun's light, every single soldier standing in a presenting stance, their equipment polished to shine more than usual. They did this, because of the new commander of the coalition forces, something many of the leaders weren't happy about, called for a city defense inspection. Such a thing wasn't unhead of before, just extremely rare, and the unit leaders wanted to impress this newly appointed commander.

One particular Royal Guard had been Private Meadow Breeze, a pegasus mare from Manehatten. She had been one of the top recruits in her class, having the honor of being stationed in Canterlot. But, many of her senior officers understood what conflicts could be waging within Meadow Breeze's mind… After word arrived in Canterlot that Manehatten had been taken over by the Neo-Gryphon Empire's forces.

However, such thoughts had been pushed aside, due to a more pressing matter appearing for the mare. A problem that came about two months prior, when the mare drowned her sorrow, about her home, at a local pub… Where some stallion took advantage of her drunken state. Now, she struggled to hide it, having to make her bunkmate s _wear_ not to say a word about it. It was extremely embarrassing when her friend, Tempest Sky, discovered Meadow Breeze with three positive pregnancy tests.

"Battalions!" Commander Iron Sides yelled, causing an echoed 'company' from the different captains present. "A-ttention! Warlord on the deck!"

Every soldier suddenly stood to attention, an aura of discipline blanketing the courtyard. " _Warlord? I have never heard of that rank before._ " Meadow Breeze thought, trying to peak a side glance at the parade platform. However, with her company placed fourth in line, she could barely make out a massive figure, in black heavy armor. " _Too big to be a pony, and Minotaurs don't wear that much armor… Can't be a dragon, one that size would have wings by now._ "

A slight movement caused her armor to clank a bit, her stomach already starting to show a little. It had been enough to make Meadow Breeze freeze, not wanting her movement to be noticed by those behind her. Another thing she noticed, had been how much hotter it is quickly getting. Whether it had been the armor or rising afternoon temperature, she didn't know. Heavy footfalls and armor clanking nearby kept her from thinking about it, her new commander is near and she-?  
Meadow Breeze's vision began to blur, her body becoming weak, and mind hazy. " _W-What is… Happening?_ " The mare's mind slurred, before remembering something idiotic of her… In the chaos of the Changeling attack and preparing for the inspection, Meadow Breeze forgot to eat lunch! " _N-No! No, no, no; not good! I'm going to collapse!_ " In her panic, she didn't hear the quick paced stomps, as she fell forward. Both of her eyes clamped shut, bracing for impact…

Only for her body to come to a sudden halt, something large having a hold of her chest. This caused Meadow Breeze to open her eyes, slowly and weakly, noticing that her muzzle was inches from the ground. She felt herself being pulled back by a large hand, and rolled over to see who had been cradling the mare's upper body… Eyes wide.

His skin had an ash gray hue to it, rough as gravel, a broad mouth with two large tusks protruding out of his lips. Both of the large creature's blood red eyes had blade scars cresting them, almost like he had perform some kind of ritualistic self-maiming. Their forehead's hair line was smooth, shaven, but the spearhead line of ash-black hair led back to shoulder blade-long hair, a pair of braids dangling against his chest. Meadow Breeze had never seen a creature like this before.

"W-Who are-?"

He placed the index finger of his freehand against Meadow Breeze's lips. "Shhh… That doesn't matter right now." The creature removed her helmet, allowing Meadow Breeze's teal hair to drape down and more of her pearl pink coat to be seen. "How far along are you, child?"  
The question had been simple, but enough to grip her heart like an iron fist. "H-How do you know a-about that?"

"I am a Blademaster of Fire." His freehand gained a fiery orange glow. "Fire is not just about destruction, but also about new life, rebirth." When the hand had been placed over her stomach, Meadow Breeze could feel the soothing warmth radiating from it. "The Spirits of Fire, at least within this world, rejoice around you… They can sense the new life growing within you, and celebrate its birth to come."

Meadow Breeze went wide eyed, realizing that this creature already knew. "T-Two months, n-now." She admitted, looking away from those blood red orbs.

"And you still adorn your armor, and hide this, because?" He asked.

It took her a few moments, not noticing the surprised looks around them. "Because I-I am a Royal Guard, a guardian of the Royal Family. M-My duty is to protect them and defend Eqeustria, with my life if need be…" Her lavender gaze shifted from side to side, nervously. "I cannot set aside my duty, especially with what has been happening."

He lifted the hand up, and pressed a thumb on to her forehead. "I admire your sense of duty, loyalty, and honor, child. An Orcheart, if I ever saw one." Meadow Breeze became confused, wondering what they were doing. "But, I cannot allow you to continue fighting and serving, not while there is a precious new life growing within you." Realization hit her like a manticore, when she finally figured out who this is. "Commander Iron Sides, have two soldiers go to the medical wing. Tell them a Royal Guard, with child, just collapsed."

"Right away, Warlord Dragonblade." Iron Side rushed over to find a pair of soldiers to do just that, and go with them.

Grongal's gaze went back to Meadow Breeze. "What does the father think of this, or does he even know?"

"I-I don't know…" Meadow Breeze started, embarrassed about her pregnancy being found out this way… Not knowing those of her squad were making sure the others were kept back and the pair had some privacy. His raised brow told the mare to elaborate, making her give a sigh. "It happened a-after news about Manehatten, my home, being captured came to Canterlot. I went to a local pub, for a drink… S-Some stallion t-took advantage of that, and I woke up in some hotel across t-the street."

"What is the pub's name?"

"U-Uhm… The Broken Barrel, sir." She answered, as Grongal gave a nod.

"Soldier!" His gaze went to the only other mare in Meadow Breeze's squad, Tempest Sky, who rushed over. "Keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't do anything that'll put stress on her body. These are your standing orders, until _I_ deem otherwise, understood?"

"Y-Yes, sir! Will do, sir!" Tempest Sky acknowledged, quickly kneeling down and taking Meadow Breeze from him, gently.

A Royal Guard Lieutenant rushed up, saluting the Orc. "I am terribly sorry for this inconvenience, Warlord. As her platoon leader, I will make sure she is dis-cip-plined-uh…" Grongal, rather menacingly, stood up to his full height, slightly looking back at the young officer. "F-For h-her ac-actions."

"Tell me, boy… Did you know about this?" He asked, growling authority in is tone.

"U-Uh… N-No, sir. I had no idea t-that Private Meadow Breeze had been pregnant."

In a rather intimidating fashion, Grongal turned around to face the lieutenant. "So, what you are telling me, is… You have failed in your duty as a leader, to be constantly watching out for the wellbeing of your soldiers and being aware of _all_ of their problems?"

"I-uh-um…" The glare from Grongal made him feel insignificant compared to the Blademaster. "Y-Yes, sir?"

Grongal's hand snapped up, grabbing the lieutenant's neckguard and lifted him off of the ground. "If you even _dare_ consider punishing her, for your own inactions as a leader, I will split you in two. Do I make myself _clear_ , boy?" With a rapid nod, Grongal threw his captive on to the ground, looking at every soldier watching. "This applies to all of you! I have no use for leaders who cannot be proper leaders! If I catch the slightest hint of you failing, in your duties, I will have you removed and replaced with someone else!" Iron Sides returned, with a doctor and two nurses, who went to the angered Warlord while the medical staff tended to Meadow Breeze. "Let us finish this inspection, Commander… There is a pub that requires my attention, along with a boy that needs to be taught how to treat a woman."

 **-The Broken Barrel, Just After Sunset-**

A large figure, draped in a dark gray cloak, entered the noisy pub. Many noticed him entering, curious about the newcomer, mostly due to his abnormally large size. However, when he simply walked over to the bar, they all returned to their merriment, as he sat in front of the gray earth pony bartender. "Never seen you here before, stranger. New in town?" The stallion asked, cleaning one of the tankards with a cloth.

"You can say that." His voice was rough, deep and strong. "I am here for a reason, though."

"All of my patrons come here for reasons, stranger." The bartender noted, putting the tankard down. "What's yours? A drink, pleasant company, a high stakes game, or possibly escaping your everyday troubles?"

"Information."

The bartender raised an eyebrow, placing both hands on to the ar. "Such a thing is dangerous to ask for, in these times, stranger." The cloaked figure placed a few bits on to the counter, causing him to look around before secretly sliding them into his pocket. "What kind of information are you interested in, stranger?"

Slowly, a small picture is pulled out from his cloak and placed on to the bar. The bartender looked down, carefully eyeing the teal maned pink pegasus mare smiling in the photo. "Her name is Meadow Breeze, she came here two months ago."

"I remember her." He sighed, picking the picture up, a look of sorrow in the gray earth pony's eyes. "Poor dear was devastated about her home, took me an hour just to get her to smile even a little." The bartender put it back down, looking to the cloaked customer. "Is the poor thing in trouble, stranger?"

"Yes." He answered, causing the stallion's ears to lower, reaching for something under the bar. "She is in the Canterlot Castle medical wing… I am here looking for the stallion she left with that night."

When he placed four more bits on to the bar, the bartender pushed them back. "No need to pay for this information, stranger. I will gladly give it for free." The moment her current location had been mentioned, along with who the figure is currently looking for, the bartender had pieced it together about what happened that night. His orange gaze going left. "You're looking for Guilded Crest, he's the brown unicorn over there… Father owns the entire district, so the brat thinks he owns everything." The cloaked figure looked at the stallion, in question, with two goon-like individuals and a cream colored unicorn mare that obviously did not want to be there. "If I do anything about him, his father shuts me down and my patrons lose the only place they can use as an escape from their everyday troubles."

"So… He uses his father as a shield?"

The sound of a tankard being placed on to the bar made him turn around, seeing a full drink sitting there. "Here's your ticket in, Sweet Apple Acres Hard Cider, Guilded Crest's favorite drink." The bartender picked up a dirty tankard, and started to clean it. "Teach that bastard a lesson for me, stranger."

He gave a nod, grabbing the tankard and walked over to where Guilded Crest and his "friends" were making a ruckus. He could tell they were drunk, and stupid, which meant his objective just got a lot easier. Guilded Crest was in the middle of talking about a "peasant" getting in his way, when the cloaked figure placed his tankard in front of the stallion. "Sorry for interrupting, but I am here searching for a certain pony, and had been pointed to you… Even asked the bartender if I could pay for your next round, as compensation for the information."

Guilded Crest gave a, drunken, inquisitive look before taking a sip. "Sweet Apple Acres Hard Cider!" He laughed, motioning for him to pull up a seat. "Getting me my favorite drink has earned you a little chat! What can I do or you, my man?"

The cloaked figure pulled up a decent sized chair, sitting down and sliding Meadow Breeze's photo out of his cloak. "By chance, do you know this mare? Came to this pub about two months ago."

Guilded Crest eyed the picture, carefully, for a few moments before going into a fit of laughter. "This cute piece of ass? Yeah, I remember her! With how drunk she was that night, it had been really easy for me to get in her pants!" He managed to say, the other two joining in the laugh. "Tightest mare I've ever had! She had the most adorable squeak when I shoved myself in, the crying made it even better. What? Looking for some action with her to-?"

The cloaked figure began to laugh quietly, drawing their attention. "Well then, that was easier than I thought it would be. Here I actually thought things would require me to use more tact and cleverness." He pulled the picture back into his cloak. "Did you know Private Breeze is in the Canterlot Castle, being treated for a pregnancy… A _two months in_ pregnancy?" Guilded Crest could see a pair of blood red eyes glaring at him from within the figure's hood. "And you just admitted to raping her that night."  
"What are you? Some cop? Or maybe that bitch's coltfriend?" He asked, the other two preparing for a fight. "Regardless, I doubt you are somepony with more power than my father."

"I'm none of those things." They all relaxed a little… Until the table had been knocked over, the cloaked figure slamming Guilded Crest against the wall, a black armored hand around the stallion's throat. "I am something _far_ worse than all three!" Grongal snarled, his hood falling back from the sudden movement.

His two friends prepared to attack, but stopped when a crossbow bolt slammed into the table. "I suggest you lads sit this one out." The bartender instructed, reloading his crossbow. "Your boss pays you to be Guilded Crest's friends and bodyguards. Not take on Equestria's newest high commander and the one who slaughtered all those Changelings earlier today."

They visibly paled, both hearing about the destruction left in that warrior's wake, and how Celestia was seen hugging on the warrior like he was someone special to her. Once they sat back down, Guilded Crest suddenly looked at the bartender. "Mr. Spirits Lifter! Aren't you afraid my father will shut you down!?"

"Your father may own the district, brat, but Warlord Dragonblade commands Equestria's military and Royal Guards. Which means, he only answers to the Princesses." He placed the crossbow down on to the bar. "As a loyal Equestrian, it is my duty to assist him in any way I possibly can. Right now, that way being making sure he takes out the trash without being interrupted by a pair of nuisances."

Frustrated, Guilded Crest threw a fist at the Orc, but it had been caught by Grongal's other hand. "Before I take you to the Dungeons, I'm going to spend a few moments teaching a bastard, like you, something."

 _CRACK!_

The stallion screamed, in agony, after Grongal had crushed his hand. "I am now Equestria's Warlord. Their High Comander." He then threw Guilded Crest into a nearby table, hard enough to break it and a couple of his ribs. "That means, every soldier becomes _my_ responsibility. Everything about them, their everyday lives and problems become my concern." He grabbed hold of the stallion's shoulder, tight enough to actually break and dislocate it. "Which also means, when something happens to them? I will see to it _personally._ "

Grongal grabbed Guilded Crest's forearm, before snapping the elbow enough for a bone to jut out of the flesh! He wailed, as blood stained the sleeve, the Orc suddenly sending him through a nearby window. Guilded Crest landed face first on to the cobblestone street, blood now leaking over his right eye. When the doors slammed open, and armored boots stepped out on to the streets, he started to crawl away.

"N-No! Please, have mercy!" The stallion begged, as a boot slammed on to his tail, effectively stopping him from escaping.

Guilded Crest turned on to his back, seeing that the Orc had thrown off his cloak and revealed the forged armor hidden beneath it. "I also consider them, those under my command, as if they were my actual children." He pulled the dull helmet out, placing it on with a metallic hiss and the eyes burning to life. The Orc grabbed hold of Guilded Crest's right leg, lifting him upside down and off of the ground, grabbing hold of the stallion's thigh with the other hand. "And, when you attack the Dragon of Blackrock's children?" His tone now metallic, more intimidating, he snapped the stallion's leg in two at the knee. "You find out he is a father without mercy!"

His victim screamed, even as Grongal dragged him, by the broken leg, towards Canterlot Castle. Spirits Lifter simply leaning against the door frame of his pub, lighting up a cigarette as he watched them leave. "I'm going to enjoy our new commander." The stallion said, smoke coming out of his mouth and nostrils. "Better get in touch with my old connections… He'll need all the help we can give him." With that, the former black ops agent turned information broker went back into the pub, hands in both pockets.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

The Throne room of Canterlot Castle, a symbol to the royal family's power and where nobles come to place their requests before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. It is here, where the brightest minds and most influential citizens of Equestria come to make their peaceful kingdom even better. This is where both the Day and Night Courts met with their respective princesses, and inform them of any current issues that requires their attention. This had been where Celestia gave the order for every able body soldier to deploy and fight the invading Neo-Gryphon Empire.

However, today had been one for such momentous occasions within these hallowed halls.

"And that is why, your majesty, my son should be released from the dungeons." A brown unicorn noble, wearing a gray over coat and suit, announced to the gathered Day Court. His fiery orange mane had dulled, with age, but such things did not slow down his ambitions and abilities to have others see things from his point of view.

Celestia, sitting upon her celestial throne, released an annoyed sigh and rubbed the bridge of her muzzle. This particular lord had spent the last hour, an hour she is never getting back, talking about how his 'poor and defenseless' son had been brutally assaulted and then wrongly imprisoned a couple of days prior. "Golden Crest, I understand your situation here, and do apologize for the way things had happened." A victorious smirk appeared on the stallion's muzzle, as Celestia took a regale look. "But, I cannot release your son from our custody."

"W-What?" Golden Crest stuttered, surprised by Celestia's response. "W-Why, Princess? I gave more than enough to prove my Guilded Crest's innocence!"

"And there is a great amount of evidence to the contrary, Golden Crest. Plus, testimony from those on your pay roll cannot be accepted… Which includes every one of your 'key character witnesses'." Celestia placed her right leg over the left, staring down at the stallion. "If no other evidence can be presented, physical evidence and not what another is trying to tell me, then there is only one way to prove his innocence. He shall wait until the foal is born, then a test shall be performed to see if he is the father…" Her gaze narrowed on to Golden Crest. "The colt foolishly admitted, to my Warlord, that he _raped_ poor Meadow Breeze. Not to mention, many other witnesses testified seeing him leave with her, while the mare had been under the influence of alcohol. I cannot ignore this, and there is only one real way to be sure… In all honesty, you should be lucky that your son is still breathing.

Golden Crest had been dumbstruck by this, not able to believe that his son is being denied release and proper treatment. "But, this 'Warlord' seriously maimed my son, he requires more medical treatment than the dungeons could possibly offer him!"

"I will say it again, you are lucky that he is still breathing. However, the other reason he is not being sent to the Canterlot Hospital, is because I cannot risk any abuse of power or connections, to ensure that Guilded Crest is able to escape without any knowing, in case he _is_ guilty. Until anything can be determined, the dungeon's medical staff will be more than enough." She leaned into her throne a bit more, slightly smirking. "As for the Warlord? Well, while his methods seem a bit extreme… He does it all within reasons and will not act without being absolutely sure about it. To which, I agree with everything he does."

That pushed the noble over the edge. "You have got to be kidding me, Princess! I know he saved your life from the Changelings, and all, but you are taking this way too far!" Golden Crest stepped forward, his tone of voice surprising many present, some of the Royal Guards preparing for if he tried anything against Celestia. "First, you give him full command over all of Equestria's military forces, with no limitations on what he can order. Despite knowing near to nothing about him, we are all expected to follow whatever he tells us to do. Then, he practically beats one of your subjects, who is the son and heir to one of your most influential nobles, to near death! Yet, all you do is agree with him, despite the fact that this 'Warlord Dragonblade' only presented the words of a few peasants, the words of his drunken accused, and the words of a possible guardswomen that may not know how to keep her legs closed; as his evidence!" Celestia continued to watch Golden Crest, the pair of Royal Guards near the princess noticing that her grip tightened on the thrones arm rest. "I, for one, shall not stand for it! You give this stranger the means to become far powerful than any his ilk deserves… When truly, he is a _Monster_ that needs to be put in _chains_!"

The entire throne room's stone floor, walls, ceiling, columns, and even the glass windows; all cracked from a sudden burst of solar energy! Nearly every noble present had fallen down, from the sheer force behind the energy, as Celestia quickly stood from her seat. The mare glared down at Golden Crest, with a sense of malice that none of those present have ever seen their princess give. "Say those words about Gron _ever_ again, and you shall understand what it feels like to be hit by a concentrated solar flare beam." Her voice shook with fury, making Golden Crest tremble in terror. "Gron has my full support, because I know there is no other more qualified for this job. Unlike any of us, he knows what must be done, and is willing to act on it. His people are a race of Warriorborne, trained from birth for battle. War is truly within his blood. Plus, there is no other I will entrust my entire Kingdom and heart to protect-?"

Celestia stopped, her eyes going wide and ears folding back into the mare's mane. Her whole face suddenly turned cherry red, before she sat back own and covered her face like some embarrassed school filly. It had honestly confused Golden Crest, those around him giving the noble far too much room… Barely any noticing, due to Celestia's fury, that a lone figure had walked up behind Golden Crest.

"I smell a rat." The growling voice made Golden Crest jump a bit.

Instantly, Golden Crest spun around and craned his neck up to see the bare chested Grongal. The Blademaster seemed to only be wearing some sort of crimson ceremonial kilt of some kind, warblade strapped to his back and every scar revealed across his body. Though, not many focused on that, their gaze mostly on how Grogal's body had been so _muscular_. They could see every flexing muscle within his flesh, the likes most believed Grongal had been doing some sort of intense workout routine his entire life. The stallions present, even the Royal Guards, had felt emasculated by Grongal's body look… Becoming self-conscious about their own figures. All the while, mares were blushing and pegasi mares were having trouble keeping their wings down… Not a single one having ever seen such a built male before, not even from professional Minotaur Body Builders.

All eyes were on the Orc, as he towered over Golden Crest, eyes locked on to the trembling stallion. "On my way to find some place to treat my blade, in peace after finishing a meeting with the blacksmiths, architects, and engineers; I decided to check on Tia and how her Council Meeting was going." He leaned forward, making Golden Crest lean back. "Only to find a rat insulting me and angering her."

"W-What are you going to do?" Golden Crest asked, unable to look away from Grongal's blood red eyes. "Break my body, like you did my son?"

"So, _you_ are the bastard's father?" The gathered nobles gasped, at Grongal's choice in describing Guilded Crest, as he leaned forward. "Not really, the knowledge of having a rapist for a song should do enough damage." Golden Crest honestly did not expect that response, only watching the Orc walk past him. "Though, I am prepared to prove why I am actually qualified for the position, as your High Commander." Grongal smiled up at Celestia, who did her best to hide the cherry hued blush on her cheeks. "Tia?"

"Y-Yes?" She spoke up, keeping her eyes on Grongal's own, and not his bare upper body.

"Where I am from, there were Magi that could weave a certain spell. It allowed they, or a large group, to peer into another's memories." Many unicorns went slack jawed, unable to comprehend that such a spell even existed. "By chance, is there one that can perform a similar spell, here?"

Celestia smiled, realizing what he is planning. "There is, indeed, Gron." She looked to one of her Royal Guards. "Please, would one of you mind going to my sister's chambers, and tell Luna that I require her presence here, in the throne room?" The Royal Guard, on her right, gave a respective and strode out of the throne room.

It did not take very long, before he returned with the Lunar Princess, who seemed nervous about the sudden summons from Celesta. Once Luna stood next to Grongal, smiling up at her sister, she nodded. "Celestia, what did you require our presence for?" She simply asked.

"Luna… Grongal has requested that a certain memory be shown to those present." Celestia smiled, motioning to said Orc. "Would you be so kind, as to oblige him in this matter?"  
Luna raised an eyebrow before giving a nod, turning to face Grongal… _Now_ noticing that he only wore a kilt and the warblade strapped to his back, causing her to blush some. "P-Please, Warlord D-Dragonblade. Tell us which memory you wish to use, then kneel before us so that we may place our hands upon thou's head." She asked, Luna doing her absolute best not to gawk at the tone muscle right in front of her.

With a nod, Grongal knelt down and allowed Luna to gently place her hands on both sides of his head. "The Siege of Icecrown Citadel."

The Lunar Princess did not respond, closing her eyes and caused the magic to glow between them. When it was found, Luna let out a gasp, eyes snapping open but had a pure white glow, instead of her normal sapphire blue eyes. Within seconds, strands of matching light shot out from her horn, latching on to those present… Allowing them to witness what transpired on that day.

 **-Before the Icecrown Citadel-**

A freezing chill seeped deep into Grongal's bones, forcing him to stand closer to a humming Siege Engine and tighten his cloak for more warmth. His gaze went to the several Horde Battalions assembled for this final assault, his included, along with the Alliance, Ebon Blade, and Argent Crusade; forces nearby. A massive force of justice, meant to enact a long overdue death sentence of a long hated tyrant of Azeroth. Yet, two of the four factions practically refused to set aside their differences and fight each other, instead of their real threat.

The thought of their foe caused Grongal to look towards the towering black walls in front of their amassed armies. All along their ramparts, the rotting Scourge were keeping an unyielding watch over their force, waiting for them to make a move, preparing for battle and he knew there were countless undead that stood behind those walls, as well. The Orc looked to the Siege Engines and Demolishers down the battle line, and noticed his terrified troopers that manned them. Morale is obviously low in every single one of them, knowing that unknown horrors awaited them past this point. Grongal did not blame his men for being scared, he would be worried if they weren't, the Blademaster just wondered if they had enough nerve to breach the Citadel.

"Warlord Dragonblade." An old voice shouted, drawing his attention.

Grongal slightly smiled, seeing the Orcish Elder, wearing a blood red set of Ymirjar armor, walking up to him. He held great respect for this green skinned Blackrock, as do any of their Clan that followed Warchief Thrall. This one elder had the entire Horde's loyalty and respect, any Orc worth his skill in battle would honor him.

With a salute, Grongal bowed his head respectfully. "Overlord Saurfang… You honor me, what can I do for you?"  
Saurfang returned the salute. "No need for formalities, especially now." He walked up next to Grongal, eyeing the Citadel before them. "Is the Thirty-Seventh ready for battle?"

"My troopers are scared; I will not lie about that." He answered, glaring at the Icecrown Citadel. "But, they know what is at stake here. So, they will fight to the last warrior, to their last breath." Grongal looked at the Orc Elder. "You will have a breach, and a foothold. I can assure you of this."

"Good. The Alliance has brought forth their Reaper of Blood." Saurfang looked at Grongal, with a smirk. "So, as a show of our own strength, we have brought your Battalion forward."

"Bloodscythe is here, huh?" Grongal confirmed, shouldering his warblade. "Good. Our competition has not ended, and we shall see who will storm the Citadel first.

Saurfang gave a nod, tuning to leave. "Good to hear… Begin your attack, Warlord."

A smirk appeared on Grongal's lips, Saurfang taking his leave. Without a second of hesitation, Grongal threw open his fur lined cloak, pointing at the black walls. "All artillery, open fire! Show them the Horde's Iron Hammer! All Siege Engines, begin your advance!"

At his command, twenty Demolishers fired on to the Citadel's walls and gates! Hurling blazing shells into the freezing air, allowing them to crash into their targets and explode instantly after making contact. The Siege Engines roared to life, column after column advancing on to the gates, with their trooper payloads protected by heavy armor. Grongal climbed on to the haul of his Command Engine, able to watch his forces make their advance.

An echoing roar caused him to look up. Seeing two wings of Gargoyles and three Frost Wyrms flying straight for their battle lines. Grongal snarled and motioned to a young Zarmok. "Zarmok! Signal the others to take out those damn flyers, before they can tear apart our forces!" He ordered, slamming a foot down on to the Command Engine's haul. "The Horde shall lead this charge, but we will require cover from the others!"  
"Right away, Warlord!" Zarmok confirmed, rushing towards a banner bearer, relaying his orders and what signals to give.

Grongal's Command Engine began its advance, heading towards the gate's very center seam. With their bombardment, and attacking Siege Engines, the gates were already being battered and bent backwards, Grongal will just need one good battle ram at gate's seam with his engine… Then, they will have their breach into the Citadel.

Though, despite ballista bolts soaring through the air, two of the Frost Wyrms managed to make it through to their battle lines. Grongal had been forced to watch these undead terrors perform a scraping run on to a single column of Siege Engines, three being doused with frost fire. Two instantly went up in flames, becoming giant pillars of fire and smoke, but the third had turned into an oversized oven. He could hear his men screaming inside, as they were being roasted alive and unable to open their melted hatches.

The Blademaster had been left with only one option for them. "Gunner! Destroy that Siege Engine, now!"

"But, Warlord, our men are still in there!" The Gunner came back, looking between the burning Siege Engine and the Warlord on top of their vehicle. "I can't just shoot it…"  
"They're already dead, Trooper! Every second adds more to their suffering. Now, destroy i!" The Gunner did not argue any further, and had their main canon take aim. A second later, it fired and caused the burning Siege Engine to explode, taking its crew and troopers with it. Grongal looked to the side, muttering the words 'forgive me' under his breath, then slammed his boot on to the Command Engine's haul. "Driver! Avenge our fallen, full ramming speed!"

The Command Engine, like his order woke the Iron Beast, roared out with flames and charged forward at top speed! Its angled front aimed for the gate's seam, the damage to it caused the black metal doors to bow back and be opened from the very top by the Demolishers, like a predator keying in on its wounded prey. When it struck, the gates bowed back even ore, just before steam hissed out of the Command Engine and its angled front tore it wide open by extending forward! This allowed it, and the other Siege Engines behind it, to force its way inside the walls and crush those waiting for them under its treads.

Grongal leapt off of his Command Engine, using the warblade to cleave three ravaging Ghouls that went for him. His gaze went to the columns of armor behind him, pushing through their breach, and held his weapon up high. "Lok'tar Ogar, my warriors! Push forward, open the way for our brothers-in-arms! For the Horde, and for Doomhammer!" He called out, as the Siege Engines rolled up, creating a massive wall of armor, and lowered their ramps down to the ground, allowing the troopers inside to swarm out on to the battlefield. With them at his back, Grongal charged towards the awaiting Scourge, releasing a defiant roar towards their undead foes… Not a single warrior hesitated to take on a much larger fighting force, each adding to their Warlord's warcry and went to clash with their foes.

 **-Canterlot Castle Throne Room-**

The spell dispersed, causing Luna to take a few steps back in a daze, having taken a lot out of her to hold it for so long, for so many to view. All those effected by the spell were horrified, never seeing such terrible looking creatures in their entire lives. Many felt sick, after seeing the rotting and patchwork corpses move on their own, reaching to try and swarm a single trooper, to slowly tear their limps and flesh completely off. Not even Celestia could hold her composure, after seeing those lumbering Flesh Giants slaughter soldiers from all four factions in the droves. Golden Crest, who had also been allowed to witness the memory, fell on to his tail in sheer disgusted terror of Ghouls swarming a trooper and began to actually _feast_ on them.

Grongal slowly stood back up, looking around the throne room, then looked down at Golden Crest. "By the end of it all, we achieved victory and slayed the Lich King, who controlled the Scourge. So, after witnessing a minor portion of that dreaded battle, do you still think I am not worthy of such a position?" The stallion did not respond, who obviously tried to come to terms with what had been seen. "That's what I thought."

"G-Gron?" Celestia's voice spoke up, causing the Orc to look towards her. "When the day is over, I wish to speak with you."

He gave a nod. "I will be treating my warblade within the gardens. I shall wait for your summons." With that, Grongal took his leave from the throne room, and those still recovering from what they had seen… Another secretly following the Orc.

 **-Canterlot Castle Gardens-**

Like he said, Grongal sat within the royal garden's center, where the plant life grew brightly and a tree hung over his form, shielding him with its overshadow. Though, sitting like one would in meditation, the Orc kept his focus on treating his crafted warblade, not noticing the animals surrounding where he sat and watched Grongal work. After all, one must be careful, when hey sharpen, clean, and polish; their metal soul. Hence why Grongal chose to perform this in the gardens, closer to a peaceful environment, the nature around him flowing with calmness and serenity, allowing his focus to be at its peak. It brought a calm smile to his lips, knowing that times like these allowed him to relax.

However, Grongal knew that his company had not only been of the animal nature. "I know you are there, hiding behind the tree, child." A squeaked 'eep' had been his only reply, causing him to lay the warblade across his lap. "How about joining me, instead of secretly observing, hm? This grove is large enough for two, and I would enjoy the company."

Slowly, steps and a dress dragging across the ground could be heard behind the Orc. Before long, Twilight made herself known to Grongal, wearing a light purple and gold dress, taking a seat in front of the Orc. "H-How long did you know I was there?" She asked, looking away from him.

"Ever since you followed me from the throne room." Grongal answered, going back to polishing his warblade. "I had been slightly wondering when you were going to approach me, but figured you would do so when it felt right."  
Twilight's cheeks began to burn with a blush, realizing that Grongal had known about her spying on him. "I'm sorry, Warlord Drag-?"

"Grongal is fine, Princess." He corrected, slowly sliding the cloth on his blade. "It is just the two of us here, right now. No need to call me Warlord."

She smiled, giving a nod. "Then Twilight will be alright with me." Grongal gave an affirming nod, allowing her to continue. "I am sorry for spying on you… But, after everything I have seen and heard? I just wanted to figure you out." Twilight's words caused him to stop, the Orc giving her an inquisitive look. "You are overwhelmingly strong, yet gentle enough for animals to approach without fear of you. Strict, yet also lenient. Cold, but also warm. Harsh, but kind!" The young princess rubbed her head furiously, and caused Grongal to smirk a bit. "It doesn't make any sense… How can you be all of those things at once?"

Grongal gently placed both hands on to his warblade, in a relaxed manner. "Because I need to be, Twilight." The response confused her, made evident by Twilight's raised brow. "You see, to be a leader, one must learn to read every situation, to know what kind of response it requires. There are times when I need to become cold and heartless, then there are times I must be warm and caring. Example? The matter with Meadow Breeze, knowing that she is with child and also a rape victim, I must be caring for her. To make sure that, in the rough times ahead of her, there will always be one she can turn to for help." His thumb traced down the warblade's edge, somehow not cutting himself. "Now, look at the one known as 'Guilded Crest'. One who treats everything as his own property, objects, and used the fear of losing everything on those that would oppose him. He raped Meadow Breeze, and blatantly admitted it like a joke. For him? I needed to come off as powerful and merciless. A wrathful entity that had the power to destroy him and everything he could possibly hold against me."

"I think I understand…" Twilight rubbed her arms, still avoiding eye contact with Grongal. "Though, I do not think I could do such things, not like Princess Celestia or you, Grongal."

"And you shouldn't." The response made her look up at him, confused by the fact he told her not to be like him or Celestia, Grongal simply giving her a warm smile. "Do not base your life and decisions on what others would think or do it is not their lives to live." His eyes slowly closed, a smile remaining, as Twilight hung on every word. "All that we do in life, should always be done so by our own two hands. That is the freedom we all are born with, and truly have. The freedom to do things by our own choices, to actually choose how we wish to live. We cannot shackle ourselves with chains of another's expectations." Both eyes opened, as he looked down at her. "Live _your_ life, and lead it with what you feel is right to you."

"B-But… I'm not some great warrior, nor do I have the same experience as Princess Celestia." She admitted, looking away from him. "What if… I face something like that Changeling attack? What if I make the wrong decision and-!"

Twilight stopped, the moment a large hand rested on to her head, gently, eyes going wide. "Do not worry about such thing, Twilight. None of us are truly born the same as another, and that is where our strength truly comes from. What makes us different from one another." Grongal stated, his hand gently caressing her head. "I am a strong warrior, yes. But, I am confident that there are things you can do, very easily, that I could never hope to do. Though, far as experience goes? Well…" He gave a playful chuckle, stilling giving her that ever so warm smile. "That comes with time Twilight. Do not rush things, take each day one at a time. I am sure you will receive enough to put these worries to rest."

Twilight's cheeks could not be any redder, trying to hide it with her banes. "R-Really? You think so?"

"That I do." Grongal smiled, retracting his hand. "Though, if you ever find yourself questioning things, I am also confident that Tia will be more than happy to give some helpful advice… As will I. When every you need help, I will give you what I can. Though, if it is a question, do not expect me to be right all the time. Even I can be wrong, sometimes." He let out a playful laugh.

She instantly looked up at Grongal, seeing that warms mile about him. A strange feeling welled up within her body, centering itself around the young princess' heart, one she had only felt as a filly. During times that she was struggling or having a great amount of difficulty, her father would suddenly appear and give his unwavering support and words of encouragement… Being that very thing she needed to push on, a strong base to keep her standing up. Now, she is getting that very same feeling from Grongal, who offered such support and wisdom, despite not knowing her enough.

Twilight's body went on auto-pilot, responding to this feeling the way it always has. Wrapping both arms around his broad neck, Twilight did her best to hug the large Orc. "Thank you… So much, Grongal."

Grongal just looked at her, somewhat surprised by the sudden action, but retained his smile and returned her hug. "Any time, Twilight."

 **-Solar Café, Just After Sunset-**

Celestia starred out the café's window, with a smile on her lips. The very moment she lowered he sun, Celestia had sent one of her Royal Guards to tell Grongal where she would be. It took every last bit of her willpower _not_ to be hopping around with excitement, like some school filly. After all, this will be the most time they have spent together, just the two of them and no others interrupting their time. She had already made a mental list, that would rival one of Twilight's own, of questions she wanted to ask him. Such as, what happened after she left, who trained him to be a Blademaster, how did he become a Warlord, and how did he defeat those undead mons-…

Instantly, the princess had been reminded of that memory. Such horrors had been placed before that playful Orcling, she once knew, and wondered what scars now adorn his soul. Could he still be hat same Grongal she knew, or had he been forced to change? How many friends and loved ones had he buried over the years? Did anyone comfort him during those times? Has he built a wall around his heart, or has Grongal's perception of those around him warp itself to such a way to protect his heart? But, one question appeared over the others.

Can she mend any of those wounds to his heart?

Celestia hugged her arms at the thought of failing that question. To not be able to o the one thing that could possible save one so very close to her heart, to fail _Grongal_. It sent a chill of doubt down her spine, fearing the worst of what could possibly happen if he broke and there was nothing she could possibly do.

A heavy knock on the door caused Celestia to push those thoughts aside. "Yes? Who is it?" She asked, looking towards the alabaster white doors, crested with gold frames.

"It is me, Tia." A familiar voice answered.

Her smile returned, after hearing the voice. "Please, enter, Gron." Celestia called out, the doors opening and said Orc walking in. "How was your day?"

"Almost feels like I am still on Azeroth." He joked, closing the door behind him, causing Celestia to slightly giggle. "Met with the available blacksmiths, architects, and engineers; earlier today. Went to treat my warbladed, ended up passing on a bit of wisdom to a young princess." Celestia smiled, knowing that Twilight was bound to seek him out by now. "You know the rest, how about yours?"

"Nerve racking…" A frown replaced her smile, a look of worry appearing about her, both arms crossing under her white robed breast. "A-About what happened within the throne room." Grongal raised an eyebrow at her sudden change n mood, walking closer to Celestia. "I am… So sorry, Grongal. If only I had known, you were fighting such horrors. I would have done all I could to help."

Grongal noticed a tear, slowly, making its way down her cheek. "Tia… There was no way you could have. Besides, such experiences have allowed me to become-?"  
"How many?"

He blinked a few times. "How many what?"

"How many friends and loved ones were you forced to bury? To kill, after they were turned into monsters like those undead creatures." She asked, using her banes to hide the forming tears.

That caused the Blademaster to hesitate, giving a slight sigh. "More than I could ever count, or admit. Every victory came at a high cost, and I have achieved many victories during my service to the Horde." He answered, before going into detail about what had happened after Celestia returned home. The Orc Internment Camps, the secret training, gladiatorial fights, the exodus to Kalimdor, the Third War, the different campaigns… He even told her about how the Kor'kron nearly executed him in Pandaria, for refusing to raid a neutral Pandaren Village seeing to the wounded of both sides. "After I had been reunited with my Battalion, we marched on to Orgrimmar, to help-!"

Without warning, Celestia rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Grongal's body and nuzzled into his bare chest. "I am so sorry, Gron!" She cried out, he could feel Celestia trying to dry the tears against his chest. "I should have done something; I should have tried harder to bring you with me or something!" Grongal did the only thing he could do, and simply wrapped his arms around her. "Done _something_ , so that you did not have to suffer so much and face such horrors alone!"

"But you did, Tia." Grongal started, causing the alicorn to look up at him, eyes red from tears. The amulet you gave me, allowed me to keep pushing forward. When things seemed bad, I grasped it, then imagined that you were behind me or beside me." He slowly stroked her back, Celestia pressing her cheek against his bare chest. "That gift you gave me, had been the very thing that prevented me from falling down into a dark place, going down the wrong path."

Celestia smiled, then lokoed back up at the Orc. "How come, when something troubles m, you seem to stop it before such a thing could happen?"

"Because I am now your official Warlord and Champion." He smirked a bit, giving her a playful wink. "It is my job to stop anything from harming or troubling you."

Celestia suddenly gained a sly smirk. "Well then, such a stalwart champion deserves a reward from his ever grateful princess." She leaned up, allowing the distance between their lips to become closer, Grongal obviously unable to think of anything to do. The mare intended to do what she had done when they parted ways so long ago, moving to where they were barely a centimeter away. Both preparing for what is about to happen, and-!

"Your majesty! We have urgent news!" Iron Sides' voice called out, as he and two Royal Guards barged into the café. "It is about-!"  
They stopped, seeing how close Celestia and Grongal were. All five turned red, from how embarrassing the situation was to them. The three soldiers instantly performed a one-eighty, while Celestia and Grongal separated from each other to a more appropriate distance. "C-Commander I-Iron Sides! Wh-What news have you brought?"

"A-Ah, y-yes, your ma-majesty!" Iron Sides and the two Roya Guards kept their backs to them. "It is about the Battalions stationed near the Hollow Shades Forest and Starlight Village… They have sent word back about an engagement with a Neo-Gryphon Strike Force."

Both were now giving him their full attention. "What does their report say, Commander?" Grongal asked, his Warlord demeanor retuning.

"Both Battalions had engaged the stroke forces trying to pass through their locations." Iron Sides and the two Royal Guards turned back around, saluting them. "They report a victory in both locations, forcing the Neo-Gryphon Imperial forces back… Congratulations, Warlord. We have achieved another decisive victory over our enemy."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Canterlot Castle was alive with activity, staff, guards, and soldiers; all running from place to place. They were helping with Grongal's newest project, for the past two months, and everything is slowly coming together already. Many wondered what these giant contraptions were, their loud hums often rousing those sleeping form their beds. When one went out for testing, though, it became like some big display r grand show, many cheering when the machine destroyed its target in one volley.

Right now, however, the Warlord is on his way to a long overdue meeting with Equestria's current allies and commanders. Next o him, a royal scribe did her best to keep pace with the Orc, making sure he knew the proper customs and what is expected Grongal from here on out.

"And, when speaking to Prince Rutherford, please be careful of what you say." The yellow and red unicorn mare noted, doing her best to keep pace with Grongal, who still wore his ceremonial garb. "Yaks are _very_ volatile and short tempered, their perfectionism connected to many of their temper tantrums. They are known to wreck entire buildings, because of one thing being out of place."

"So, an Ogre mixed with a Sin'dorei, huh? Easy enough." Grongal said, mostly to himself, as the mare gave a confused look. "Anything else I should know, High Script?"

The mare fiddled through more scrolls, stuttering some. "Um… The Crystal Empire's commander will be easy to deal with, Prince Shining Armor used to be a Captain in the Royal Guard." High Script then pulled out another paper, which made her nervous. "You may have a bit of trouble with Equestria's newest ally, Dragon Lord Ember… Her people are known to be all about strength and one's personal might. We were lucky that the Dragon Lord is friends with Sir Spike, Princess Twilight Sparkle's assistant and surrogate baby brother."

A grin appeared on Grongal's tusked lips. "Alright, I know how to handle this." The Orc's stride quickened, High Script struggling to keep up with him even more, as they approached a golden accented double door.

They could already hear arguing behind the gold crested door, the leaders blaming each other over the failures across the frontlines. So, when Grongal forced the doors to swing open, violently and nearly broke them off of their hinges, one could imagine their shocked reactions. Prince Rutherford reached for his war club. "Who are-!"

"Shut up, and sit down, all of you!" Grongal roared, the volume of his voice scaring the leaders into their seats, as he walked up to the table. "To answer your question, I am Warlord Grongal Dragonblade, Princess Celestia's chosen high commander. Now, I want to know why it is I heard all of you bickering, like a bunch of children and not acting like military commanders!?"

None answered right away, the Orc's snarling voice and sheer size intimidating them a bit. "With all due respect, Warlord." Iron Sides being the first to speak up. "Prince Rutherford blames us for the attack on Canterlot, along with any breaches in our lines… Despite _his_ forces being our rear guard."

"Yaks are not to blame. Yaks have made perfect battle lines to crush any attempts at breaches!" Prince Rutherford argued, looking at the pegasus across from him. "It was pony's fault for letting bug ponies through!"  
"If your lines were indeed so perfect, then those Changelings would have never gotten through!" Grongal argued, walking up to the back peddling Prince Rutherford. "Those Changelings got through, because of your incompetence and idiotic obsessions of being perfect!" The Yak started to tremble, forced to look up at the enraged Orc. "Because of _your_ incompetence, we almost lost the capital city and Princess Celestia was almost killed!" Grongal backed Prince Rutherford up to the wall, before slamming a fist against the stone wall next to him… Effectively cracking the stone, and nearly making Prince Rutherford wet himself. "I have every right to take your damned head, and find someone more suited as our Rear Guard Commander!"

"M-Me will do better, promise!" Prince Rutherford stuttered, giving a nervous smile. "Yak lines won't be breached next time, Yaks swear!"

"For your own sake, it better not be." Grongal turned his attention back to the others, Prince Rutherford releasing a sigh of relief. "Prince Armor!"

"Yes, sir!" The prince announced, instinctively standing up.

"The Crystal Empire defends our northern lines, correct?" He asked, Shining Armor giving a confirming nod. "Then tell me, how it is that _two_ Neo-Gryphon Imperial Strike Forces managed to sneak past our Northern Battle Lines!? I would have expected better from a former Captain of the Royal Guard!"

Shining Armor blinked a few times, taking the obvious blow to his pride from the Orc. "I-I don't know, Warlord. My patrols were constantly on watch, and there were no reports of any enemy movements!"

"They did not appear out of nowhere, Prince Armor." Grongal retorted, placing both hands on to the table and leaned forward. "Sounds like, to me, the Crystal Empire has a traitor within their ranks, passing along information and helping the Gryphons past our battle lines!" Shining Armor became tongue tied, before giving a defeated nod. When Ember let out a quiet chuckle, Grongal's gaze shifted straight to her and narrowed. "And what are you laughing about over there?"

"I'm finding it amusing that our rear and northern forces are having so much trouble… Yet, my forces in the south are having no trouble holding our lines." Ember stated, smirking at her own prideful accomplishments.

Only for them to be crushed the very next second. "Aren't the Badlands in the south, Dragon Lord?" Ember stuttered for a moment, as Grongal looked towards her more. "From what I understand, your Dragons are on constant aerial patrol within that area… So, tell me Dragon Lord, why must I put one of our remaining Reserve Battalions to _watch it_!?" He growled, glaring at the dragoness.

"My rule is still new, and I am the first Dragon Lord not so massive… Not all of my subjects are-!"

"So, your rule is so weak, that disobedience is allowed!?" Ember stepped back, from how harsh Grongal's words came. "I, for one, will not risk this kingdom's safety, because of a weak willed ruler cannot get her subjects to follow orders!" He pointed an index finger at the dragoness, who narrowed her eyes on to the Warlord. "If _any_ of your warriors attempt such a thing again, I will not hesitate to flay them alive and then put their heads on a pike for display!" His fist slammed on to the table, forcing everything on it to fall over. "There are lives at stake here, damnit! We cannot afford to be complacent, incompetent, nor blind!"

The commanders were all silent, feeling ashamed that Grongal's words spoke truth about them. Their pride had blinded them to everything around them, and many mistakes were made… Mistakes that either did, or almost, cost the lives of several others. It had become even more shameful when another embarrassed each commander in front of their colleagues, pointing out their mistakes and flaws. Each had a somber look about them, all eyes on Grongal.

"What are your orders, Warlord?" Iron Sides asked, the others giving a nod.

Grongal took a few moments, to collect his thoughts, ten eyed the Equestrian Map. "First thing, Prince Armor? I want you to find that traitor, and bring him to me in chains!" The unicorn gave a nod. "Prince Rutherford, lock down your forces. I do not want a repeat of the Changeling Attack." Prince Rutherford nodded, snorting out steam at the chance to regain his pride. "Iron Sides, once our siege weapons are completed, our forces will attack Baltimare head on… I plan to break their center before these bastards dig any further into Equestrian soil."

Iron Sides gave a nod, before Shining Armor spoke up. "Warlord Dragonblade, what about the Changelings?" He asked, the Orc rubbing his chin. "What if they attempt another attack?"

"I plan on sending them a chance to back out of this, before any harm befalls them." Grongal looked at Ember, a deathly serious look within his red eyes. "If they decline… I want you to send your strongest Dragons, to the Badlands, and _glass it_."

They all gasped, shocked to hear such a cold hearted response from him. "B-But, Warlord… Do we need to resort to something so extreme?" Iron Sides asked, the commanders looking at one another, worried. "I mean, this war and all, but… An attack, like that, could wipe them out completely."

Grongal gave a light sigh. "This is their ultimatum. Either they back out, now, or I _will_ wipe them out completely and out of the equation." His gaze wen to Iron Sides, a look that froze the pegasus' blood. "They attacked, attempting to kill the Princess. Equestria needs to send a message, one that says we will _not_ tolerate such actions against us." He looked down at the map, fingers tapping. "I do not enjoy resorting to such tactics, but we have no other choice. These Changelings are very dangerous, and very much a threat to Equestria's safety. They have the ability to become anyone and their Hive is hidden from sight." They looked at one another, slowly starting to understand Grongal's logic, each giving a confirming nod. "Good, you all have orders to carry out. The Siege of Baltimare will begin in two months' time. Until then, hold the lines."

"Sir!" They shouted, saluting, before taking their leave, Grongal staying to contemplate his thoughts. "Have to say, Warlord, way to play their personalities." A voice spoke up, causing the Orc to turn around and see Spirits Lifter, smoking a cigarette standing just behind the door. "Showing Prince Rutherford you do not fear him, taking Prince Armor's pride as a former Guard Captain, and then bringing Dragon Lord Ember's strength into question? A skilled tactician indeed… The world of politics would not stand a chance against you."

Grongal raised an eyebrow, as the bartender approached him. "Do I even want to know how you got in here?"

"Let's just keep it at… I know somepony." Spirits Lifter answered.

"Right, well then…" The Orc crossed both arms over his chest, and leaned against the table. "What can I do for you?"

"I am here to say… My services are at your disposal. If you need anything, from a certain button for your attire, to what the Neo-Gryphon Emperor likes to eat?" Spirits Lifter pulled his cigarette out, releasing the smoke built up within his lungs. "I am the stallion for the job."

The bartender had already gained _some_ of Grongal's trust, after he helped take care of Guilded Crest. Though, something about this stallion told him they could be trusted with even more… "Well then, if that is true… Think you could get me some gun powder, along with the defensive capabilities of Manehatten, Baltimare, and Fillydelphia?" Trusting feeling, or not, Grongal had to be careful of what he asks right now. For all he knew, Spirits Lifter could be some kind of double agent… So, he decided to give the stallion their obvious targets in the wrong order, just in case.

"Consider it done, Warlord." Spirits Lifter placed his cigarette back in. "I will get to work on your order, with my contacts of course." With that, he left.

"Hm… Better keep an eye on him, his type is dangerous to both sides of a war." Grongal uncrossed his arms, walking out of the War Room. "High Script?"

"Yes, here, Warlord!" The mare chirped, rushing up next to the Orc. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Tell Commander Iron Sides that I want a sixty-man platoon of his very best. Royal Guard or Equestrian Military, it doesn't matter to me. In two hours, they will meet me in the castle's training grounds." He explained, High Script writing down the instructions. "I will be unreachable until then."

That made High Script blink a few times, looking up at the Orc. "Where will you be, in case he asks?"

"Tell him… I am visiting the medical wing, checking up on one of my own and seeing if they need a shoulder to lean on right now." The answer caused High Script to stop, a smile appearing on her lips. She knew _who_ Grongal is visiting, what occurred is no secret to the staff and guard.

With a nod, High Script left to pass his word on to Iron Sides.

 **-Canterlot Castle Medical Wing-**

Meadow Breeze laid in her bed, staring up at the white ceiling. She had been here for two months, since Grongal revealed her pregnancy and she was _really_ starting to show. Carefully, the mare placed a hand on to her stomach, smiling lightly, as she caressed where her future foal is growing. Despite the circumstances of how they were conceived, she could not help but feel a loving sensation for this foal.

"I wonder… If you are going to be a colt or a filly?" Meadow Breeze muttered, a smile permanently edged on to her muzzle. "And, if I will be a good mother to you…"

A sudden, and panicked, talk outside the room caused Meadow Breeze to look away from her future foal. It sounded like somepony important had surprised Tempest Sky, by the way she heard the pegasus mare's panicked voice is talking, giving a stuttering report about her pregnant friend. It must be her lieutenant again, the unicorn stallion resorting to constantly pestering her, since their Warlord embarrassed him and forbade any reprimand. So, with that in mind, Meadow Breeze prepared for another lecture on proper protocol and how long her leave will last-?  
A heavy knock, much too heavy to be the lieutenant, tapped against the wooden door. This caused the mare to blink a few times. "C-Come in!" She announced, as the handle turned.

The next sight Meadow Breeze had, was of Grongal, with Tempest Sky nervously behind him, wearing the ceremonial attire she has heard so much about. In his right hand, the Orc was carrying a wooden box of some kind, while his left was holding 'Congratulations!' balloons. "Heh, afternoon, Meadow Breeze! Expecting someone else, were we?"

Meadow Breeze gave a slow nod, her cheeks burning red. "Y-Yes, Warlord. I was honestly expecting Lieutenant Bright Heart to come and give me another lecture on protocol and my leave time." She admitted, watching Grongal walk in and take the seat next to her. "If I may, Warlord, but what are you doing here? The Neo-Gryphon Empire could attack any of the fronts, at any moment…"

Her response earned a hearty chuckle from the Orc, who simply shook his head. "Our lines will hold, I assure that. Not to mention, it will be another two months before I can make my move against the Neo-Gryphon Empire… War is about patience, and with them fighting within our territory? Time is on our side, and I have plenty of patience for a well-placed strategy." He leaned into the chair, a smile on Grongal's lips. "While here, and in your condition, there is no reason for you to call me 'Warlord', Grongal will do just fine."

Meadow Breeze blinked, still taken back by the sudden appearance." I-If you say so, War-I mean, Grongal… But, you still haven't answered my question." Everything about this situation was a breach in protocol, and Meadow Breeze was honestly having one heck of a time figuring out how she is supposed to handle this.

Grongal blinked a few times, thinking on what she just said. "I haven't?" He thought about it for a few more moments. "Guess I haven't! By the Spirits, I'm getting old!" The Orc's sudden laugh, and relaxed attitude, actually made Meadow Breeze smile. "Well then, to answer your question… Not every day one of those under my command, who I see as my children, give birth or have children of their own." Grongal, gently, placed the box on to Meadow Breeze's lap and tied the balloons on to her bed's post. "So, when they do? What kind of father doesn't visit them in the hospital or bring gifts?"

Meadow Breeze slowly opened the box, going wide eyed at what was inside. Some sort of silver amulet with a dragon skill fully edged into its face, a strange orange crystal placed within the image's mighty fangs. The image of the Dragon looked like it was roaring, and the orange topaz was placed into its mouth, like it was a ball of fire. Next to the amulet, was a hand carved wooden dragon, the likes Meadow Breeze has never seen before! It had widened wings, fully out in a presenting display of power, with four horns on its head, two large ones on their forehead and a pair of smaller ones on the dragon's cheeks, and a single one over its nose. There were golden pieces adoring its horns and chin… Almost like a crown of some sort.

"T-They're… So beautiful." Meadow Breeze stuttered, disappointed that she couldnot sum up the proper words to describe the detailed master pieces. Everything had become visible, down to the smallest scale on both gifts. "Where in Equestria did you find these?" She asked, looking up at the smirking Orc.

"Both are personally hand crafted by myself. The box, gold pieces, and orange topaz; are rom Princess Celestia." Grongal answered, Meadow Breeze giving him a look of surprise. "I designed the figurine after a _very_ important dragon, from Azeroth." He pondered about the thought, still smirking. "The Dragon Queen, Alexstrasza. Matriarch of the Red Dragonflight and Life-Binder of Azeroth." The name echoed within the room, almost like a tune from some relaxing melody. "I have only knelt before one being, and that was the Dragon Queen herself… It was a day when my Battalion passed by the Wyrmrest Temple, where she resided. She allowed me an audience, where I got down on to all fours, and _personally_ begged her forgiveness, unable to even look at her benevolent figure… My people, and Clan, committed a terrible crime against her. A sin that I still carry to this day, of what damages occurred when one allows power to overwhelm them."

"What did she do?" Meadow Breeze asked, looking down at the figurine.

"During my pleads for her forgiveness, I did not notice her approaching." Grongal's sight became distant, like he was observing the memory, instead of sitting in a medical room. "She placed both hands on to my cheeks, making me look up at her, seeing that warm smile upon her lips… Saying 'I have already the Orcs, for what had happened… It is time for you to forgive _yourselves_ '." A somber aura appeared from the Orc, one that made Meadow Breeze give him a look of concern. "My people are a proud race of warriors, but having heard those words? From one who had every right to wipe us off the face of Azeroth?" A smirk appeared. "Even though I was thirty-seven at the time, I broke down like a child, who had just admitted to stealing something from their parents… My eyes were filled with tears of joy, unable to speak as the Dragon Queen comforted me. That day, she earned my Vanguard's loyalty, to be called upon whenever she has need… Even during what we called the 'Cataclysm', my Battalion personally deployed to the Twilight Highlands, to protect the Dragon Queen and her nest from a mad Doomsday Cult."

"Despite whatever crime your people committed…She forgave you? Just like that?" Meadow Breeze asked, trying to make sense of it, but couldn't. "Why? Why would she forgive so easily?"

"Isn't that what a mother does, forgive?" Those words caused her to freeze, echoing around the mare's mind. "The 'Life-Binder', a dragon whose flames bring new life where ever they burn… Who cherishes all life, until its hope is fully snuffed out? A being that mourns when _any_ life lost?" Grongal gave Meadow Breeze a knowing smirk. "A mother to _all_ life."

To her surprise, the Orc had given Meadow Breeze her first lesson in motherhood… To be forgiving and caring of her foal, no matter what. The mare placed her gifts into the box, and suddenly hugged Grongal. "Thank you."

Grongal continued to smile, returning the hug. "Anytime, dear… If you need anything, let me know." He chuckled a bit, the two parting from their hug. "It is the father's duty to look after and protect their children." His hand, gently, was placed on to Meadow Breeze's growing stomach. "Along with their future grandchildren!" With that, the two shared another laugh.

 **-Canterlot Castle Training Grounds, Two-Hours Later-**

A platoon of Royal Guard and Equestrian Military Soldiers formed up within a single platoon, each one an elite and the best both could offer. They had been hand selected by Commander Iron Sides, for something Warlord Dragonblade had requested only the best for, something they felt proud and honored for. Many of them were veterans of Equstria's many crisis and battles, including the first Changeling Invasion of Canterlot. Quite a few of them had been sent to the most hellish areas of Equis, to perform tasks of up most secrecy. When Grongal walked out on to the Training Grounds, still wearing his ceremonial attire and a wooden sword over his shoulder, thy all snapped to attention.

"Sir!" They yelled, each one giving a disciplined look straight ahead.

"So, these are what Iron Sides consider his 'best', huh?" Grongal announced, more to himself than the gathered elite, walking up and down their formation. "Cannot say I am impressed." The Orc stopped, once reaching their formation's center a fourth time. "Listen up, and listen well, maggots!"

They stood straight, ready to hear what the Warlord was about to say. Quite a few of those selected were from Celestia's and Luna's personal guard detail or some special forces unit in Equestria's military. Each ready to prove Grongal wrong.

"I have two months to turn each of you into an elite fighting force! Which means, I have a month to break you down, then a month to build you back up into the elites this Kingdom deserves!" Grongal started pacing in front of them again, none watching his movements. "By the time I am done with you, you will either be the most elite fighting force Equestria has _ever_ seen, or…" He stopped in front of a Royal Guardsmen, leaning over to be closer to him. "You will be _dead_. No other option."

Echoed gulps became his only reply, making the Orc give a twisted grin. Such options meant that they will either finish this training, or die trying. There will be no backing out.

"Formation: Shield Wall, now! **Move it, maggots!** " He roared, those gathered began to scramble and form a shield wall… Grongal glaring once they finished. "You call this a Shield Wall!? It is pathetic!" Without warning, the Orc swung his training blade, and slammed it into their frontline.

When it made contact, the force of his wooden blade caused it to shatter into splinter and send their whole line falling back into the other, until their rear found themselves on the ground. Man groaned, not expect such a powerful hit, and sat back up… Only to see one angry Orc towering over them like a menacing Avatar of Rage.

"If that was a real sword, you all would be dead!" He walked over to a weapon rack, tossing them al something to use. "Form this day forward, you are candidates of Equestria's elite Vanguard Unit! A specially trained fighting force that will charge into the hell of battle, alongside me! The first through any breach in our foe's defenses, to hold the line until our forces arrive. By the time I am through, your formations will be living Siege Engines!"

They all looked at one another, rather worried about possibly training under Grongal. However, when the Orc took a combat stance, with a new training sword, his movements causing a gust of wind… They all saw how determined he was for this, and it electrified them.

His eyes narrowed, when they all took a combat stance of their own, ready to square off with the lone Blademaster. "Let's get down to business!" He shouted, as the first group rushed him, but were quickly dispatched. "To defeat the Gryphons!" The Orc took a high guard, those chosen for this becoming less confident now. "Did they send me children?" Another group charged, and were practically thrown away by his swing. "When I asked for soldiers!"

~ _You're the saddest bunch I have ever met._ ~

Grongal stared at the defeated platoon of Equestria's "Elite", each beaten to a pulp. Not a single one had been able to land a blow against him. It made the Orc run a hand over his disappointed features. But, he could not give up nor give in. Equestria needed the Vangaurd, which meant he needed to train them until either they, or he, dies.

~ _But you can bet, before we're through!_ ~

He walked over to one of the defeated elites, and forced them back onto their hooves. Grongal took a combat stance again, the tired elite doing the same.

~ _Mister, I'll make a man out of you!_ ~

The two lunged at each other, starting another round between Master and Students.

~ _Tranquil as a forest…_ ~

Grongal displayed a tranquil position, a single foot upon his upright warblade's hilt and balanced himself at its very top. Four dummies surrounded the Blademaster, as the Vanguard Candidates wondered how he is doing this.

~ _But a fire within!_ ~

In a span of mere seconds, Gongal leapt into the air, warblade in hand. Before they can eve blink, he split the four dummies into six pieces, each! Jaws dropping.

~ _Once you find your center._ ~

The Orc now stood upon a lone pole, a beckoning motion being held towards his students. Each looked at the stones in their hands, hen to their instructor. Not wanting to disobey him, they all threw their rocks!

~ _You are sure to win!_ ~

Grongal managed to either deflect or catch every rock thrown at him. The display caused them to go slack jawed again, the Orc now motioning for his students to try.

~ _You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot._ ~

They were failing miserably, trying to practice what Grongal taught and showed them. Most were unable to keep their balance for more than two seconds.

~ _And you haven't got a clue._ ~

Another candidate was pelted by rocks, while another spent several long moments trying to figure out how to properly balance themselves.

~ _Somehow, I'll make a man out of you!_ ~

The Orc rubbed his face, turning to leave the training grounds. This will be a _very_ long two months.

~ _I'm never gonna catch my breath._ ~

One of the candidates fell down, being pelted by paint arrows, and then sent down into a mud pit.

~ _Say goodbye to those who knew me!_ ~

Another candidate was sent flying away, after failing an attack against Grongal.

~ _Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym._ ~

Three candidates fell out during one of Grongal's several laps around Canterlot Castle… Unable to keep pace with the Orc, while wearing training weights.

~ _This guy's got them scared to death!_ ~

Several magic imbued Siege Cannons open fired, their shells detonating really close to the advancing candidates. Celestia placed a hand over her muzzle, watching the detonation so close to them… Then watched their ranks break, and scatter out of fear.

~ _Hope he doesn't see right through me._ ~

Luna thought, as she was sent flying into a nearby wall, by Grongal… Her unicorn disguise barely holding.

~ _Now I really wish I knew how to swim!_ ~

Many of the candidates were hesitant to follow their instructor, as he went from rock to rock… Over a raging river.

~ _You must be swift as a coursing river. (To Be a Man)_ ~

Grongal displayed his blazing speed, blade lowered for a strike.

~ _With all the force of a great typhoon. (To Be a Man)_ ~

His blade swung forward, the devastating force splitting a stone target in two.

~ _With all the strength of a raging fire_.~

Grongal's body flexed, as he lifted one massive stone block over his head. This chocked his students, none ever seeing such a display of strength! What was worse, for them, the Orc is expecting his students to do a similar feat!

~ _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_ ~

A group of candidates searched all around, trying to locate their hidden instructor, using a circle formation. A gust of wind made them shiver, before Grongal appeared at their center, and sent all ten flying in different directions.

~ _Time is racing towards us, till the Gryphons arrive._ ~

Grongal marked down that one moth had passed, since the training started. He looked at his Vanguard Candidates, and how they were still not ready for combat.

~ _Heed my every order, and you might survive._ ~

A candidate flinched, as a Siege Cannon fired, sending another magically imbued shell down range. He looked up, when a large hand placed itself on to his shoulder… Seeing Grongal motioning for them to advance. With a terrified look, the candidate pushed forward.

~ _You're not suited for war._ ~

Grongal eyed the worn out and battered candidates in front of him. He was completely disappointed with how slow their progress was going… There wasn't enough time, and their hearts weren't in it.

~ _So pack up, go home, you're through._ ~

Celestia placed a hand on to his shoulder, giving him a comforting smile. After all, the Orc did his best, but not even the Equestrian Elite were cut out for this kind of training.

~ _How could I make a man out of you?_ ~

The candidates all watched, as Grongal left with Celestia. He did not even spare the sixty-one candidates a word of dismissal, showing his disappointment. They all looked at one another, each feeling a fire suddenly spark to life within their souls.

~ _You must be swift as the coursing river.(To Be a Man)_ ~

Grongal walked out into the training grounds, suddenly greeted by the sight of his candidates training far harder than before. Each broken into small groups, those able to perform the tasks helped those who had trouble.

~ _With all the force of a great typhoon.(To Be a Man)_ ~

They began working on their swings and forms together. Each one following Grongal's instructions down to the smallest motion of his fingers.

~ _With all the strength of a raging fire._ ~

The candidates began pushing themselves further than ever before. They either lifted heaver weights, or ran with even more, they didn't care. This caused Grongal to slightly smirk.

~ _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_ ~

Every candidate began the same forms of meditation, as their instructor. Whether it was simple fluid motions, quiet contemplation in the gardens, or seeing to their equipment in peace; it did not matter.

~ _You must be swift as a coursing river. (To Be a Man)._ ~

The candidates managed to keep pace with Grongal in the runs. Every last one of them wearing their armor, even the Orc. Their steps in sync, moving as one unit.

~ _With the force of a great typhoon. (To Be a Man)._ ~

Three candidates attacked Grongal in a singular, fluid, motion all at once. It had been like they were of one mind, complementing the others attack with their own. Before the Orc knew it, a quick parry had forced him to step outside of the ring… Making him look down, a proud smirk appearing on his tusked lips.

~ _With all the strength of a raging fire._ ~

The candidates, with Grongal, stormed their make shift fortress-target. Siege Cannon shells detonating all around them, but they seemed not to even notice. Soon, one of the candidates held up their banner, waving it over the fortress' ramparts… Signifying that their objective had been taken, and the bombardment cans stop.

~ _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_ ~

Grongal appeared behind of the candidates, raising his training sword up. But, before he could swing, another practice sword tapped his shoulder. This caused him to turn around, seeing a navy blue unicorn mare candidate, smiling up at him, with two others with her. A smile of his own appeared, Grongal nodding to their success.

 **-Canterlot Castle Training Grounds, Two Days Before the Siege-**

Grongal stood before the platoon of his candid-… No, his _Vanguard_. A proud smile had a permanent place on his features, looking over those in front of him. One was missing, but the Orcfigured Luna had something urgent to take care of at the moment. "Your training has paid off… And I could not be any prouder of you all."

"Sir!" They all snapped to attention, each ready to enter the pits of Tartarus on Grongal's order.

"I have nothing left to teach you…" Grongal gave another glance of the newly formed Equestrian Vanguard. "Only experience has your next lesson… And you are about to get plenty of it." He held the warblade up high, before roaring out his next words. "Lok'tar Ogar!"

They replied by holding their own weapons up high. 'Victory or Death!" Such simple words, but were enough to make Grongal shed a single drop of liquid pride.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to post, but… Another thing I want to note. I added the song from Mulan because I thought it'd be funny, and I needed something to lighten me up from all the stress I have been doing. You have a problem with it, I'll be more than happy to have a chat with you and let you know just what I think on such matters. Another thing to know, I do things for reasons. Characters are whom they are, and not everything is revealed it. Soooo… Best keep your thoughts open, and not closed, on characters! Whelp, that's all I wanted to say, here's the new Chapter! Here's also a little fun thing… You're about to see what would happen, if something didn't happen within my stories. Heh, I wonder how you all will react to this character?**_

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 **Baltimare**

Upon one of the city's high rise buildings, a single pair of Gryphon Soldiers stood watch for any movement from the Equestrian Battle lines. Everything seemed normal, except for these strange contraptions rolling up, many of which confused the pair s to what purpose they served. After spotting these machines line up with the Equestrian Army, they reported it to their sergeant, who reported it further up their chain of command. Now, they just stood on top of the building, keeping an eye on the Equestrian Battle Lines, completely bored out of their minds.

"Hey, Avin?" The yellow furred Gryphon Soldier spoke up, turning towards his maroon colored friend. "Ever wonder what we're doing here?"

"Jeez, Grif... That's a deep question to ask." The maroon colored Gryphon Soldier started, looking up into the sky. "I mean, what are any of us doing here? What is our purpose in this life? What can we-?"  
"Whoa! Whoa, hey! Not what I meant, Avin!" Grif blurted out, holding both hands up defensively. "What I meant, was… What are we doing here, right now, on this building?"

"Oh…" Avin started, looking around for a moment. "Well, we are here helping the great Neo-Gryphon Empire keep its foothold within Equestria! So that our newly formed empire can once again stand proudly, along with take out our greatest threat!" When Avin noticed Grif giving him a deadpanned look, he narrowed the answer down. "That, and we were put on watch duty, keeping an eye on the Equestrians."

Grif gave a bored sigh. "More like Sarge is punishing us because he wants to." He looked around. "You know, I wonder what things would-?" A heavy **thump** sound cut him off. "What was that?"

The very moment they heard a whistling sound, both Gryphon Soldiers sprinted towards the building's edge… Seeing a trail of smoke arching straight for them, from the Equestrian Battle Lines. The shell sped up into the sky, trailing its smoke, before staring t arch back down… Towards the very building they are standing on!

When it struck, the whole building shook violently, casing both Grif and Avin to fall over. Once they managed to get their footing once more, the Gryphon Soldiers rushed to the building's edge again, looking over and seeing a large hole, exactly where the shell had struck. "Uh, Avin?"  
"Yeah, Grif?"

"Hold me…"

The very next second, both Gryphon Soldiers were sent soaring through the sky, shortly after the shell's delay trigger went off. While the building collapsed, dust flying everywhere, even more siege cannons began to open fire on to the city! Though, Grif and Avin crashed on to the ground, violently and creating dug up trails as they went. When they stopped, both Gryphon Soldiers noticed they were an inch away from a black armored boot. They looked up, seeing none other than the new Equestrian High Commander, staring own at them and blade over his shoulder. Behind him, a platoon of black armored soldiers, also staring at the Gryphon Soldiers… The two did what any _sane_ Gryphon Soldier would.

"We surrender!" Both yelled, hands going up into the air.

"I bet you do." Grongal grunted, pointing to a pair of his Vanguard. "Take them to a holding cell. I will determine what to do with them, after the battle is finished." The Vanguards nodded, quickly dragging Grif and Avin away. The Orc then turned his attention to the besieged city. "Order all Siege Cannons to increase their barrage. We are going to weaken their defenses, before advancing."

With a nod, one of the Equestrian Banner Bearer raised their flag up into the air. With swift motions, the banner went right. Left, up, and finally forward. This, in turn, caused the tempo of cannon fire to increase! More Siege Engines rolled on to the battle lines, creating a wall of moving iron. Across from them, the Neo-Gryphon Empire's trenches and fortifications were being decimated by giant, blazing, explosive shells.

One of the Vanguard members walked up next to Grongal. "How long do you think the siege will last, Warlord?"  
This caused Grongal to eye what the opposition is using. There were hastily made fortification, using what they brought and what had been in the city, along with minor trenches around the city. There were quite a few Watch Points, but the cannons made short work of them. They were vastly unprepared for their superior firepower and could not hold their positions without terrible costs.

With a smirk, Grongal looked down at the Vanguard Trooper. "Not very long, order the siege engines to get ready and our cannons to start walking their fire up." He unshouldered the warblade, walking forward. "We attack _now_." The Vanguard all nodded, quickly forming up behind the Orc, as the Banner Bearer flagged Grongal's orders to the others.

Equestrian Soldiers started to push their armored war machines forward, the wheels making movement easy. Siege Cannons started to walk their shells up, careful to avoid any friendly fire during the advance. However, many of them could not help but watch Grongal, who advance ahead of his shield wall of Vanguard Troopers. It was like the Orc is not afraid of the enemy trying to target him, taunting them to do so by being open for any attack.

Slowly, Grongal's casual walk turned into a stride and then into a dead charge! The Siege Cannons ceased fired, as he closed in on the Gryphon lines, not wanting to hit Grongal. His first victim had been a pair of Gryphon Soldiers that peaked over their fortification, only catching a single flash of Grongal's warblade just before he decapitated them. The Orc leapt over the wooden wall, fiery gaze scanning the already battered Imperial Gryphons.

They all just stared at him, surprised that this lone warrior had charged their position and now stared them down. After a few moments, Grongal shouldered his warblade again, giving them a "come on" motion with his left hand. "Well? Who will be first? I am curious to see how skilled the Neo-Gryphon Empire's soldiers are." He stated, the nonchalant stance acting as a taunt towards them.

"Get him, men! For the Emperor!" An Imperial Officer yelled, the Gryphon Soldiers charging forward, Grongal smirking behind his helmet.

His warblade swung out, splitting the first Gryphon Soldier's armor wide open, blood spraying out. He kicked them back, knocking the next two back, the forth then tried to jump him and received an elbow to the stomach. It knocked the wind out of him, Grongal grabbing the dazed soldier by their head, his screams of agony stopping the next group from approaching. His hand crushed their helmet, the soldier's skull with it, blood gushing out of his eyes, beak, and nose.

Tossing the corpse to the side, Grongal popped his neck. "Who is next?" He asked, giving them a side glance from his helmet.

The Gryphons just looked at him, before one charged forward with his spear forward. "You will pay for-!" Grongal grabbed his spear by its neck, snapping the tip clean off. "U-Uh.. Hi?"

"Thrum'ka." Grongal replied, before slamming his fist into the Gryphon Soldier's face, breaking their beak. Another leaped towards the Orc, but Grongal split him in half with a powerful swing from the warblade. Though, when a group of crossbow wielding gryphons flew up, his eyes went wide. " _Oooh, that is not good._ " He thought, preparing to deflect their bolts, but there were at least twenty and each ready to fire at him at the same time. Reglardless, he readied himself, keeping his guard more over any vital points of his body.

When they were about to pull their triggers, a volley of arrows flew up from behind Grongal and knocked them all out of the sky! This caused the Orc to look back, seeing that the Equestrian Archers had moved in range of the fortifications, the Vanguard Troopers already joining him behind the fortifications and dispatching the any challenging Gryphon Soldier with ease. What really got Grongal's attention, had ben when one of the Siege Engines crashed through the wooden wall, its angled ram splitting open so that those behind it could rush _through_ the wall!

Grongal smirked, his plan is working, and held the warblade up. "Lok'tar Ogar, Warriors! Storm the city, liberate your countrymen, and show our foes no quarter!" He shouted, the Equestrians letting out various war cries, charging straight into the Neo-Gryphon Empire's battered ranks. "For Doomhammer and Equestria!" The Blademaster charged straight into the gryphon ranks, his warblade slicing through them like their armor and flesh is just paper.

 **-Neo-Gryphon Empire Batlimare Headquarters-**

The building, formally City Hall of Baltimare, shook after another shell detonated nearby. A group of decorated Gryphon Officers, one laying on a nearby lounging couch with a rag over his face, not moving nor breathing. The others were panicking, except the only one wearing decorated gold armor. Things were bad for them, the Equestrian markers all over a map of Baltimare, the Neo-Gryphon Empire's markers only surrounded their headquarters. They had enemies on all sides, escape cut off, the Equestrian Commander had managed to out maneuver every counter attack sent after them.

"General Talon, what are we going to do?" One of the officers asked, panic in his eyes. "Their armor is acting as mobile walls of metal, our baristas cannot even penetrate them… And those Siege Weapons are advancing behind them, we are being overwhelmed here!"

"Silence, Captain! With your tone, one would believe that we are going to surrender!" An older officer snapped, looking to the gold armored gryphon. "The Neo-Gryphon Empire never surrenders! We will all fight to the bitter end, give our lives if it means the Emperor has victory!"

"Spoken like a true Neo-Gryphon Aristocrat, that will send our young brave hatchlings into battle, and die, while they give up the first moment our enemies breach the command center." The gold armored gryphon started, his right index claw tapping the table. "I will not agree with you, Major Siv. We cannot waste lives here, not when the Empire needs these young hatchlings to protect it." He placed both hands at the small of his back. "Order the retreat, if our soldiers have a chance to escape, they are to take it. I won't be joining you."

The officers just stared at him, each one of them shocked at what had been said. "General Talon, what are you going to do, sir?"

General Talon just stared at the bulk of the Equestrian markers. "I am going to see if this new Equestrian Commander is honorable, as he is fierce." He looked at the other officers. "Have the civilians been tended to? Safe, with food and care?"

The officers gave somber nods, as Major Siv stepped forward. "Y-Yes, General… Per your orders, they are within the city's shelters. We have made sure that everything has been made to their comfort."

"Good, make sure they know their Princesses have come to save them." General Talon saluted the officers present. "It has been an honor, men."

"Sir!" They returned the salute.

 **-Outside of Baltimare City Hall-**

The Equestrian Battle Lines moved up to where they had the City Hall surrounded from all sides. There were small skirmishes with fleeing Gryphon Soldiers or those who did not want to give the city up so easily, their forces unable to contend with the Equestrians. Now, they were preparing to attack the Neo-Gryphon Empire's Headquarters, every siege cannon trained on what fortifications were still manned and their forces currently outnumbered them five to one.

Only one thing stopped them…

In the city hall's courtyard, stood a single Gryphon Soldier, who wore decorated golden armor and a crested moon blade. Behind him stood the Neo-Gryphon Empire banner, a royal gryphon holding the shining griffenstone on a maroon background, vine like accents cresting the boarder. Blade in his right hand, grasping it in some traditional salute, the gryphon's cape blowing in the wind, his black wings flexing ever so often.

"Take him down. "A sergeant ordered, one of his crossbowmen readying to fire.

But, before they could fire, a black armored hand grasped the crossbow's front, then forced it down. "No." Grongal stated, staring at the lone gryphon. "All hold, banner bearer with me."

"What is it, Warlord?" A Vanguard Trooper asked, as a banner bearer rushed up. "What are you about to do?"  
Grongal looked at the trooper, his warblade held to the side. "Accept his challenge." With that, the Orc walked towards his foe, banner bearer in tow.

Once Grongal was close enough, the gryphon sheathed his sword. "A rare chance for one to meet their enemy and have a conversation." He shouted, causing the Orc to snicker.

"Something I wished happened more often, but rarely get it." Grongal replied, stopping a few paces away from the gryphon. "Can I have your name? After all, you issued the challenge."

He gave a nod, giving Grongal a warrior's salute. "General Talon Moonfeather, of Clan Moonfeather, a Gryphon Clan that has served as the Imperial Royal Guard since the first Gryphon Emperor. Imperial Knight and Commanding General of the Imperial Forces in Baltimare… And you?"

Grongal returned the salute. "Warlord Grongal Dragonblade, of the Blackrock Clan. Blademaster of Fire and High Commander of the Equestrian Army." He looked back at the banner bearer, who handed him the banner and went back to the Equestrian Battle Lines. "So, what are your terms, General Talon?"

"If I lose, my men are allowed to leave." General Talon simply stated, hand grasping his sword's hilt. "No more blood needs to be split this day, and they are all good hatchlings… They are also my responsibility, and their safety is my top priority."

"I cannot agree more." Grongal reached up and removed his helmet, tossing it to the side. "My people have a tradition, when leadership is questioned or two leaders wish to settle things." His armor came off next, the Orc's bare chest and arms revealed. "The Mok'Gora… after the terms are set, both sides honor it." He took a horse stance, warblade leveled with his chest. "If I lose, my forces will with draw and allow you three days to recover."

Talon unclipped his own armor, helmet tossed to the side. "What is the catch of this 'Mok'gora', Warlord?"

"Good head on your shoulders, General." Grongal smirked, keeping his stance. "The Mok'gora is a duel to the death, one side _will_ die."

"Of course… A shame." Talon drew his sword, both hands on the hilt, taking a stance of his own. "I accept the terms."

"As do I!" With that, the two commanders charged one another.

What followed after could only be described as a dance of blades, both combatants parrying and striking like they had practiced it. Every swing, dodge, parry, and move; were done with masterful movements, allowing those watching to believe they were seeing some story book match between master swordsmen. However, for Grongal and Talon? The experience is much different.

The battle scarred stone and masonry fell into darkness, giving way to an open meadow, surrounded by cherry blossom trees. The pink pedals flowing through some imaginary wind, as the two combatants conducted their battle, not as a commander of some invading army or commander of a defending army… But as two Warriors, who live their lives by the sword. Two men of honor, allowing their blades and souls to speak for them, instead of using words.

The two clashed blades, unable to overpower the other, and push back. Once more, Grongal and Talon retook their combat stances, staring at one another, the pedals flowing all around them. Their next move will decide who will become the victor, and decide Baltimare's fate. Their stances widen, pressuring their legs for a full charge towards their opponent. Grongal lowered his blade, the edge resting against his left thigh and mimicked being sheathed. Talon brought his sword up, its hilt on line with his chest and tip pointed at Grongal. With that, the two lunged at each other once again.

Their strikes became a quick flash of light, the two facing away from the other.

The two just stood away from each other, blades held out in a finished slash motion. Their imaginary dueling zone shattering, allowing Baltimare to return, and none could tell _who_ dealt the fatal blow. Before long, both smirked about something. "If onlywe did not meet as foes, Warlord… We are so alike."

"Yeah…" Grongal lowered his warblade. "If only life was not so cruel to ones like us. We would have been great friends, no other warrior shared my ideals."

Talon snickered at the Orc's words, a smile staying on his beak. "Will you keep you our deal?"

"On my honor, General… Not a single one will be harmed, as they leave the city." Grongal answered, standing up straight, holding his bloody warblade out.

"Thank the Griffinstone…" Talon's eyes went wide, as a massive gash opened up on his chest, blood spraying out like an open valve. The blood stained his raven black feathers and snow white fur, Talon falling forward, landing on the ground and no longer moving.

The Equestrian Army began to cheer, their Warlord had defeated the Neo-Gryphon Empire's General… Until a voice roared over their cheers. " **ENOUGH!** Honor the Fallen!" Grongal snarled, silencing those close to him, who silenced the others. "Equestrian Army! Honor General Talon Moonfeather, who did his duty and safeguarded his men!" With that, the Orc bowed from his waist, his forces mimicking the movement.

 **-Two Hours Later-**

Every Neo-Gryphon Imperial Soldier had been escorted through either Baltimare's northern or southern exits. Once they were gone, all efforts were then focused on handing out relief supplies to the city's citizens, who kept talking about how Talon made sure they were taken care of during his occupation. The death of such an honorable leader left a sour taste within their commander's mouth, who obviously did not enjoy his victory. Grongal did not hesitate, however, to make his presence known, doing his best to help hand out supplies or help those in need. But, the fact he wasn't one of the normal races within Equestria, many of Baltimare's residence kept their distance from him. Though, when they saw him help build shelters and play "Monster" with the foals, their thoughts changed rather quickly.

Right now, the Orc simply sat on a piece of rubble, watching a group of foals playing on one of the Siege Engines. It was safe for them to play on, Grongal instructing them _not_ to go inside it and to be careful about being so high upon it. Though, as he watched them play, all giggling, Grongal could not help but smile at them, to see a Machine of War being the object of happy laughter. This also reminded the Orc of why he chose to fight over looking away… To see the oppressed happy and free.

"Warlord Dragonblade, sir!" A, raspy, female voice called out, snapping the Orc from his thoughts.

When he looked towards its source, Grongal saw a mare wearing some blue full body suit, a lightning bolt down its center. The only features he could make out, were the mare's cyan colored feathers and rainbow tail, her eyes covered by flight goggles and muzzle covered by a high altitude mask. Her deep, but still controlled, breaths told him that she had flown quite a distance in a short amount of time, which also meant that she carries an important message.

Grongal got off of his seat, just as she ran up to him and saluted. "What is it, Soldier, what message do you bring me?" He asked, returning her salute with his own.

She went to a parade position, holding two sealed messages to the Orc. "Sir, an urgent message from Canterlot and one from Princess Celestia herself!"

Grongal nodded, taking the scrolls from her. "Thank you… What is your name and rank, soldier?" He asked, slightly looking at her, untying the seal of Celestia messages.

The mare stiffened, her wings tensing a being in the Orc's sights. "Wonderbolt Flight Leader Rainbow Dash, also the Element of Loyalty, sir!" Her response caused Grongal to raise an eyebrow, Celestia had told him how important and powerful the Elements of Harmony are… For one to be coming to the frontlines meant trouble, or Equestria is desperate for troops. "Fastest flyer in Equestria, sir!"  
"Good to know, Flight Leader." Grongal opened the scroll, turning his attention to what is written. "Go get something to eat and get some rest, you have earned it."

"Sir!" She saluted, flying off and leaving Grongal to his messages.

Gorngal's eyes scanned Celestia's letter, a smirk appearing even more on the Orc's tusked lips.

 _Dear Gron,_

 _It has only been three days, since you left for Baltimare, but it feels like it has been another thousand years and I yearn to see you again. We were separated for so long, unable to see or talk to each other, and I can barely stand not seeing you while knowing you are so close to me. I know your duty is important, and I am ever so grateful for you doing this without reward, and I cannot be selfish about this. So, while you are helping save Equestria on the frontlines, I intend to work equally as hard in Canterlot to give you all the support needed to help. Though, I would like to be a little selfish, in asking that you write to me whenever possible, and hat you… Come back to me alive?_

 _Love,_

 _Celestia._

The word "love" caused Grongal to gain a goofy grin, instead of a normal smile, not knowing another two pair of eyes also read the letter. "Ooooh! Grandpa Gron has a crush on Princes Celestia! Grandpa Gron has a crush on Princess Celestia!" The pegasi foals chanted, causing the Orc to go wide, a crimson hue appearing on his gray cheeks.

Before he could turnaround, the two flew away and out of his reach. "Didn't your parents teach you two not to invade another's privacy!?" Grongal roared, chasing after the two airborne foals, playfully swinging his arm at the giggling pair.

After he finished chasing them, allowing it to get out of their system and have their fun, Grongal opened Iron Sides' report. His eyes scanned every bit of detail written on the scroll, his features going from relaxed to serious half way down the report. The Orc's eyes narrowed, obviously angered by what he had just informed, nor the reply given to him. With a sigh, Grongal waved goodbye to the playing foals, who all shouted 'bye Grandpa Gron!', as walked off towards the City Hall. The Orc ha orders to write and a pegasus mare to find.

 **-Equestrian Army Mess Hall, Baltimare-**

"No way! So, you guys are considered the army's elite!?" Rainbow Dash asked, with her hood down, starry eyed at the three Vanguard Troopers she is sitting with. The three had sat down shortly after she did, the mare noticing their black armor and asked about it. When they told her? She nearly exploded with excitement. " _And_ Warlord Dragonblade trained you!? How can I get in on that!"

The Vanguard Troopers playfully laughed at her excitement, their sergeant nudging Rainbow Dash. "First, you need to become an elite, then spend two months training with the Warlord. However, good luck with that two months. Those of us in the Vanguard, now, _barely_ survived his training." She flicked the younger mare's nose. "He'll eat you alive, then spit you right back out."

"I can do it." Rainbow Dash huffed, before thumbing to herself. "After all, I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest pegasus in Equestria!"

"That is what I am counting on." They all turned to the voice's source, all four going to attention when they saw Grongal standing near them. "Do you know where the Fillydelphia Battle Lines are, Flight Leader?" He asked, walking up to the mare.

"Yes, sir! What is it you need me to do, sir?" Rainbow Dash replied, looking up at the much taller Orc.

Grongal handed a scroll to Rainbow Dash. "This is to go straight to Dragon Lord Ember, three of her strongest dragons are going to the Badlands. She will know that means." She gave a nod, taking the scroll, before he pulled out another. "And this one goes to Celestia, am I understood?"

Rainbow Dash took the second scroll, saluting him. "Yes, sir!" After that, putting her hood and goggles back on, she quickly left the mess hall and flew off.

" _Spirits forgive me…_ " Grongal mentally sighed, the burden of such an order weighing heavily upon his shoulders, before finally going to get himself something to eat. Reports said that all civilians and all soldiers have been fed, so it was time for the Warlord to get something to fill his stomach.

 **-The Badlands, Changing Hive-**

Queen Chrysalis could not _believe_ that ultimatum from Equestria, after they defeated just one attack force when she had several more waiting to deploy. A threat to reduce their lands to nothing but glass? Their over confidence will be a major mistake. Not to mention, the Changeling Queen knew Celestia would not have the heart to conduct such a thing, she is far too kind and it makes her far too weak. Chrysalis practically said that Equestria could take their ultimatum and shove it up their peaceful, harmony obsessed, asses. It took every bit of willpower for her not to fall over laughing and finish writing the reply.

Now, Chrysalis sat upon her throne, smiling at how her generals planned their next offensive against Canterlot. However, their attention drew to the Hive's ceiling, as it shook and caused sand to pour down on to the table. "What was that? Is there some training exercise I am unaware of?" She asked, looking to her generals.

"Not that we know of, my Queen." A more seasoned Changeling General noted, before the whole Hive suddenly shook.

"My Queen!" A pair of drones yelled, drawing Chrysalis' attention. "We have an emergency!"

Chrysalis raised a brow. "What is happening?"

It took the Changelings a moment, to catch their breath, before one answered. "Three dragons… _Big_ ones… They're… They're…"

"They are _what_ , drone?" Chrysalis asked, already losing her patience with their interruption. "Roaming? Fight?... Mating?" She, and the generals present, shivered at the mere thought of witnessing such an unpleasant spectacle.

"They're scorching the Badlands!" The other blurted out.

The reply caused Chrysalis' eyes to snap open, panic quickly filling them. Without another word, the Changeling Queen sprinted out of her throneroom, and towards the Hive's primary entrance. Though, when she arrived, she received the sight of giant funnels of infernos blazing through he Badlands, reducing it to nothing but ash and glass. Her eyes scanned for the dragons doing this, only seeing two giant wyrms soaring overhead and unleashing bellies full of powerful flames… The third landing right dead in front of her.

He is the _biggest_ dragon Chrysalis had ever seen in her life, the sheer power and commanding aura coming off of his body nearly making her tremble in fear. His grayish scales being covered by black armor, wings going from red to orange from the spine. Even the pair of downward horns were bigger than any she has witnessed, signifying the dragon's seasoned age. "I have to thank you, coming out here saves us the trouble of searching for you and the Hive." Flames appeared within former Dragon Lord Torch's maw of razor sharp teeth. "Warlord Dragonblade sends his regards, 'your majesty'."

Then, Torch unleashed the inferno building up within his massive frame! The agonizing screams of Chrysalis being incinerated echoing down into the Hive, followed by the former Dragon Lord's destructive flames. Soon, after the other two dragons joined in, no Changeling could escape their onslaught… They had carried out the Warlord's orders, and decided on returning to their own war front. None of them spoke about what they just committed, not even Torch feeling proud about this atrocity. However, they did know it was needed and could not be ignored. A dead enemy, is better than an unseen enemy.

 _Nothing_ lived within the Badlands now, they made sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

 **-Canterlot Castle Throneroom, Two Months Later-**

Celestia lightly pressed both temples, as the gathered nobles continued to get louder and louder. Word had gotten out about Grongal's ultimatum being enacted on the Changeling Hive, somehow, along with the genocide of every Changeling within the Badlands. Now, with him still on the frontlines, handling the backlash of such a decision fell on to Celesta's shoulders. Never before had the mare noticed how blind and ignorant her court could possibly be, only a handful of them truly understood the Orc's reasoning while another sided with them to keep their own power base intact.

"What he did, was unspeakable! Too far, no matter his reasoning!" A pegasus noble yelled, disgust written across his features. "This course action was both an outrage and disgusting!"

"Warlord Dragonblade did such an action to prevent another Changeling Invasion!" A unicorn noble, Fancy Pants if Celestia recalled, argued. "While I do not agree with his method and approach, I understand his thoughts on the matter! He needed to prevent their impending attack, or infiltration. The Warlord issued a warning, they ignored it, and he did what he thought was necessary for our own safety!"

His argument earned a soft smile from Celestia, who felt a sense of comfort. It did the solar princess good, to know that there is at least one of her court who could see why in Grongal's actions. However, her smile had been quickly lost.

"What needed to be done or not. What is wrong, is still wrong!" The noble argued, glaring at Fancy Pants. "Equestria is a kingdom of nobility and peace! Regardless of being at war with an empire of savages, we should never stoop to their level, just to win!" He looked around to the other nobles, motioning towards them. "The Warlord's actions against the Changelings, an atrocity against everything Equestria stands for! He must be brought to justice!"

"I applaud your attempts to gain the moral high ground here, my lord, but…" Fancy Pants looked at his colleagues, motioning towards them as well. "This situation called for a tough decision, and the Warlord did what none of us could possibly ever do… What was right, to protect Equestria!"

Soon, the entire court was in an uproar, about whether Grongal should be arrested or not, both sides unable to convince the other. This all caused Celestia to pinch the bridge of her muzzle, releasing an annoyed sigh. " **Enough!** " They all stopped, hearing their princess use the Royal Canterlot Voice. "I have heard both arguments, and cannot truly bring an end to this. For my own opinion on this matter is truly bias, and so a choice will be clouded or argued due to my past with the Warlord." Celestia could not believe she is about to do this, but there is no other option left to her. "I will send out a vote, to all of Equestria, and even to the recaptured territories, once they are returned to us…" She looked at those of the court, every noble giving Celestia their full attention. "This will ask them whether Warlord Grongal Dragonblade will face a tribunal… _After_ the Neo-Gryphon Empire threat, has been defeated."

They all nodded, none of the nobles having any arguments with their princess' decision.

 **-Road North of Fillydelphia-**

The Equestrian Army had been reduced to three-fourths of their battle strength, to keep Baltimare safe from any incursions from Manehatten. However, despite this, their firepower remained overwhelming compared to what the Neo-Gryphon Empire could muster against them. Many within the Equestrian Army believed that retaking Fillydelphia would be easy, but their commander did not share this belief. Grongal went so far, as to send a platoon of scouts a day ahead of their main body.

Now, the Orc lead his marching army at their point, one of the higher ranked officers trying to keep pace with him. "Warlord Dragonblade, please, I understand your need to lead from the front…" The unicorn officer started, Grongal's Vanguard right behind him. "But, this is a bit dangerous, its bad enough that you led the charge into Baltimare… What if a Longshot sees you and tries to take a shot?"

"If they can bring _me_ down, Colonel Bright Dawn, then the Longshot deserves his honors." Grongal answered, his gaze scanning their surroundings, carefully. "As for the other thing? How can a soldier trust his commander's orders, if that commander will not be willing to follow it, as well? I am the first to charge, and the last to leave, to show those under my command that I shall share whatever fate has planned for them." He snickered a bit, nodding. "Plus, I also wish to personally welcome the scouts from Timberwolf Platoon back to us."

Bright Dawn gave a reluctant nod, already learning that there is no changing the Warlord's mind after its been made up. "We still have not heard from them, Warlord." Bright Dawn started, releasing a held sigh. "This makes two days, from what I have heard about them, this makes no sense and is abnormal." Unknown to the unicorn, Grongal spotted something just ahead of them. "I don't like this-!" Bright Dawn ran square into the Orc's back, stumbling backwards. "Gah! Warlord, warn me when you are about to-… Warlord?"

Sounds of armored plating trembling confused Bright Dawn, seeing their Warlordstading in place and staring ahead of them. What filled them with some concern, had been the fact that Grongal's hands were tightening into fist.

"W-Warlord? Is everything alright?" Bright Dawn looked around and up, seeing Grongal's wide eyes of shock. This caused Bright Dawn to look ahead, his own eyes widening. "Oh, sweet Celestia, no…"

Before them, laid the slaughtered remains of Timberwolf Platoon, their howling timberwolf insignia confirming who they were. Arrows, broken weapons, dented shields, and blood stained soil, littered the ground the corpses. Solider after soldier laid where they had been slain, left for the crows and vultures to feast on… But, what had gotten them, had been the crucified pegasus stallion, wings nailed around the cross and armor stripped form his body.

"By Equestria, Warlord…" Bright Dawn looked up at the Orc. "That's lieutenant Jet Stream, Timberwolf Platoon's commander!"

When a visible flinch came from the crucified stallion, when his name had been revealed, Grongal shot forward! His blade gave a single, visible strike and obliterated the very cross Jet Stream had been nailed on, allowing him to enter a free fall. Though, tossing the warblade aside, Grongal caught the wounded stallion, and gently, lowered him down. "I have you, son, you're safe."

The storm cloud gray pegasus slowly, and weakly, opened his amber eyes, seeing the Orc propping his head up. "W-Warlord…? I-Is t-that really you, s-sir?" His eyes were dulling, body weak.

"It is, son, I am here." Grongal answered, while Bright Dawn ordered for the medics to hurry. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Jet Stream just looked up at Grongal, tears starting to form, voice choking. "W-We tried, War-Warlord… When w-we got he-re… T-They started t-to hang them." The stallion struggled to explain, through his weakened state, Grongal merely listening. "W-We atta-cked, b-but… It had b-been a trap… T-They came from all over, surr-roundingus… We didn't stand a-a chance, and fought to t-the last." Jet Stream's tears poured like a waterfall, unable to stop. "A-After they strung me u-up… I-I could hear t-the screams and cries, a-as they hanged t-the last."

Grongal watched, as life left Jet Stream's eyes and the stallion went limp. Slowly, the Orc closed Jet Stream's blank eyes, lowering him down… But, a sudden breeze alerted Grongal to several straining ropes nearby them, gaze snapping up and pupils shrinking at the very sight. "By the Spirits, no…"

The breeze made their stiff frames swing back and forth, some bouncing off each other. Majority those hanging from the tree limbs were no taller than Grongal's knee, the rest did not even make it to his hip. Their blank and terrified expression being burned into the Orc's memory, unable to look away. Grongal's hands gripped the dirt, leaning over Jet Stream's own corpse. In seconds, all were forced away from Grongal, as his rage had been made manifest before them!

" **I will slaughter them all, for this!** " Grongal roared, an inferno exploding around his entire body, forcing a circle of fire to expand out and incinerated anything it had touched. The display of sheer, overwhelming, power terrified those behind the Orc, some falling back on to their tails. Slowly, Grongal stood up, the flames whipping and snapping from his body. "Colonel Bright Dawn!" His voice echoed, almost like Grongal _was_ the fire around him.

"Y-Yes, Warlord!" Bright Dawn snapped forward, never seeing this side of Grongal before, but kept his distance from the raging flames. "Right here, sir!"

Grongal unhooked his helmet, putting it on and caused the eyes to blaze brightly, before looking back at Bright Dawn. "Cut these children down, and bury them. After that, begin our assault on Fillydelphia."

Bright Dawn blinked at his orders. "A-And what of you, Warlord?"

Grongal reached out to his warblade, a whip of fire wrapping around it and placing it into the Orc's large hand. "I'm going _hunting_." A gust of wind blew in, causing the flames to swirl around, both it and Grongal vanishing within the blink of an eye.

"Y-Yes, Warlord…" The way Grongal said 'hunting' sent a chill down Bright Dawn's spine… He almost felt sorry for whoever incurred Grongal's wrath by doing this.

 **-Three Day Later-**

It did not take very long, before Fillydelphia had been turned into a massive warzone. Cannons echoed all around the city, their explosive rounds causing buildings to come crashing down, collapsing on their frames. Both soldiers and civilians flooded the streets, as forces from Equestria and the Neo-Gryphon Empire clashed in all over the place. Though, for right now, it seemed the battle of Fillydelphia had become a stalemate, with no victor in sight.

"Is there any sign of this fabled 'Warlord', I have been hearing about?" A golden armored gryphon asked, as he observed the battle from a building far from danger.

"No, General Sliver…" A gryphon officer answered, looking around nervously. "S-Sir? Are you sure h-hanging those children was a good idea?" This caused the gryphon general to look back at her, a brow raised. "I-I mean, it did not sit well with the soldiers, and caused the Equestrian to fight more fiercely."

"Nonsense, Captain." General Sliver snickered, as he watched the battle… Not noticing a slight breeze and increase in temperature. "It silenced those damn troublemakers of ours, resisting the Emperor's laws, and their children paying for what they created had been a grand idea of mine to see to that. Plus, we even ambushed an Equestrian Scouting Party, while doing it! This prevented any information leaking to their main force, about any weaknesses in our defenses. I would say that it was a victory for us."

"A _victory_ , huh?"  
" **AGGGGGGHHH!** "

The sudden voice, and screams of General Sliver's cadre, forced the gryphon commander to whip around… Going pale at what he saw. "By the Griffenstone…"

Towering over him, was a black armored giant, with flames seething from his armor and warblade. Everything behind him had been devoured by an inferno of flames, General Sliver's cadre reduced to charred husks. The giant's blazing gaze locked on to the cowering general, who fell to his knees at the very sight. The image made General Sliver believe he is staring up at a Vengeful Spirit… And did what any sane being would do, in these situations.

"Please! Please, show mercy! I-I swear, there was no other choice!" General Sliver begged, falling to his knees, clasping both hands together and held them up in a praying fashion. "I didn't want to do it, but they were causing so much trouble, and my soldiers suggested that I-ACK!"

The giant suddenly grabbed General Sliver by his throat, knocking the gryphon's helmet of. "Sorry? You have the gall to beg for mercy, from me?" Those soul piercing eyes blazed brightly, the flames around him growing even stronger. "Those children _begged_ , they _screamed_ , they _cried_ ; and yet you still hanged them from those trees!"

General Sliver just stared, in pure terror, at the giant. "W-Who are you?"

Roughly, the giant lifted General Sliver off the ground. "I am the Dragon of Blackrock, the Iron Warrior, the Blademaster of Fire, and Son of Warlord Zarron…" His eyes flared, grip tightening around the gryphon's throat. "I am Warlord Grongal Dragonblade, _your end_."

 **SLASH!**

 **-Outside, Neo-Gryphon Battleline-**

Equestria's forces managed to push the Neo-Gryphon Empire's own back to their last battleline. The cannons continued to fire and send explosive shells into the sky, then back down on to the gryphons. Those that had been trapped under General Sliver's iron fist, managed to take up arms, after the Equestrian soldiers liberated their districts. Now, the Neo-Gryphon Empire struggled to maintain their last remaining hold within Fillydelphia.

"Keep holding, Gryphons!" An Imperial Sergeant yelled, as magic blasts and cannon fire struck their barricade. "We cannot let them retake Filly-AGH!"

A bolt struck the sergeant right dead center of their head, an Imperial Longshot firing their crossbow where I came from. "We need reinforcements! Where is the headquarters' garrison!?" They asked, ducking before two bolts could hit them.

"Reports of a fire raging there came not too long ago." A soldier replied, bracing against the barricade. "There is no telling when we will-?"  
" **Neo-Gryphon Empire!** " A voice roared, drawing their attention to the headquarters' roof… Seeing a black armored figure looming on its edge, warblade in hand. " **Behold! The fate of those who dare to slaughter children, without care or remorse!** " Then, he held up the severed head of General Sliver, for all to see. " **Surrender, or you shall share his fate! So says I, Warlord Grongal Dragonblade, High Commander of the Equestrian Military!** "

The Neo-Gryphon Empire's forces were shocked to see this, wondering how Grongal snuck past their entire defense force and slay General Sliver. Feeling his blazing glare, and sensing the Orc being serious about his threat, every gryphon began to disarm and throwing their weapons down. This caused the Equestrian forces began to cheer for their commander, who simply tossed General Sliver's head down to the streets below.

Grongal slowly looked up, then towards a certain mountain side city and castle. "You know… I think it is about time I went back for an in-person report, and to see if my secret weapon is ready." His gaze went down to the city of Fillydelphia. "Though… Repairing the city." His gaze then went to horseshoe shaped harbor nearby. "And ensuring no danger comes from the sea, may take some time." The Orc turned around, walking down the steps. "Hard work is often repaid with an equal reward." With that, Grongal left the roof.

 **-Canterlot, One Month Later-**

The streets of Equestria's capital were echoing with cheers, flower pedals floating down from every roof top and balcony, as soldiers from the city and Grongal's Vanguard paraded towards Canterlot Castle. The Orc, himself, lead the marching force towards their destination, as he would if they were marching into battle. Family members were in tears, seeing their loved ones return safely from battle, children instantly running up to their parents or older siblings, joining in the marching parade.

The show had drawn the royal family's attention, all of whom waited for the returning soldiers at their castle gates. Though, a particular princess visibly showed her anxiousness more than the others, another quickly taking notice. "Dear sister, if you fidget any more, our subjects will think the slightest surprise will give thee a heart attack."

"I cannot help it, Luna… It has been three months since I last seen him, and we have only been able to stay in contact through letters." Celestia noted, hands shifting against each other nervously. "Not to mention, what if he is hurt, or injured? That is why he is returning? And what if he does not react kindly to what I had been forced to do, when dealing with the nobles? What if-?"

Luna gently placed a hand on to her older sister's shoulder, ending Celestia's minor panic attack. "Sister, he has won Equestria two major victory, reclaiming two of our captured cities. Such a feat deserves acknowledgement, and celebration, since we have only suffered defeat and stalemates." She gave a light nod, Celestia gave a soft smile at her sister's comfort. "As for the politics?" Luna gained a disgusted look about her, for only a few seconds. "I am confident he will understand how fickle it can be, and how you were backed into a corner by both sides."

This caused Celestia to release a relieved sigh, before nodding. "Thank you, Luna, for assuring me on this… I just hope you are right."

"After what I have learned, during those two months of training, sister?" Luna suddenly gained an overly confident grin. "I know I am right about the Warlord." Sounds of thunderous marching drew their attention back to the city streets. "And speaking of a certain dashing Warlord? Here he comes." Celestia went wide eyed, her wings fidgeting and tail swishing at the sight.

Marching towards them, a banner bearer with the Equestrian flag to his right and one holding the Blackrock banner to his left, was a helmetless Grongal. The Orc's warblade had been strapped to his back, helmet clipped to his hip, black armor giving off a polished shine. Each heavy boot step echoed against the cobblestone street, his stride and stance giving off an aura of some returning champion. Grongal's heroic aura increased, as the sun's rays shined brightly off of his features, flower pedals blowing behind him. Even the Orc's long hair had been done ceremoniously, as if he had already won the war.

All of this caused a red hue to appear on Celestia's own face, many believing they saw steam appear above her. "Careful, Tia, don't want to melt before he gets here." Luna whispered, snickering at Celestia's silent 'eep'.

Grongal came to a halt, two paces away from Celestia and the other princesses, his entourage around ten steps behind the Orc. "Warlord Grongal Dragonblade, here to report…" He slammed a fist over his heart, giving Celestia a tusked grin. "Victory over Baltimare and Fillydelphia, Princess. The Neo-Gryphon Empire retreats from your banner's shadow and might. I have returned for a littler shore leave, allowing those able to also return home, and check on a project commissioned five months ago."

This brought a smile to Celestia's muzzle, as she looked up at Grongal. "To know that many of my subjects have been liberated, by your hand, has warmed my heart, Grongal." She said, motioning for the Orc to follow her. "Please, join me, there is much to talk about."

The Orc gave a nod, before looking at the Vanguard and soldiers behind him. "You are all dismissed, until further notice!" They all stood at attention and saluted with a 'sir!', scattering to their family and friends. Grongal, on the other hand, followed Celestia inside. "So, what is it we must do?" He asked, noticing how the other princesses stayed behind.

"Hm? Oh, before we get started on that, there is somepony you have to meet." Celestia smirked, as they turned into the Medical Wing, causing Grongal to blink a couple of times but the princess answered the question he was obviously thinking. "They arrived this morning, Meadow Breeze has been anxious for you to meet them this whole time."

"You mean…" Grongal started, as they came up to one of the rooms, where a yellow pegasus mare guarded. "She?" Tempest Sky saluted, and moved out of the way.

Celestia gave a light nod motioning to the door. "Yes… Both are inside, but Meadow Breeze is still tired. So, try to avoid putting too much stress on her, would you?"

Grongal gave a nod, grasping the door's handle with his armored hand, and turned it. When the door opened, and what it had hid appeared before him, the Orc felt a swelling of pride appear within his chest.

Sitting in her hospital bed, teal hair a complete mess still, was one worn out Meadow Breeze. She had a pink blanket bundled and tucked within her arms, the mare smiling down at the bundle. Though, when the door opened, Meadow Breeze instantly looked up and smiled. "W-Warlord-I mean, Grongal! I am happy to see that you managed to come, and visit, sir!"

"Of course I would." Grongal walked over to the mare, pulling up a chair and taking his chosen seat. "When I find out that one of my soldiers has given birth/ Nothing could stop me from welcoming that new life into the world." His gaze went down to the mare's neck, after hearing a juggling sound, and smiled at how she was wearing the dragon amulet. "So, what did you name them?"

Meadow Breeze smiled a bit more, looking down at her foal. "I did a lot of thinking, even more so on what you told me five months ago. When she finally came, seeing her for the first time? I wanted to thank and honor you, since you gave me the first lesson on motherhood and helped me understand quite a few things… Along with thank the one who passed such wisdom on to you, and then you to me." She held the foal towards Grongal. "Sir, say hello to little 'Life Binder'."

The name shocked him quite a bit, but Grongal gently took the filly into his large hand. He just stared down at the filly, now able to see her red coat and yellow hair, along with how small this 'Life Binder' is compared to him. Though, when she yawned, and opened her eyes, those amber orbs staring up at the surprised Orc… One could imagine how Grongal felt, when she started to giggle and reached up to him.

"Heh, aren't you a little bundle of joy?" Grongal asked the child, as his other hand hovered over Life Binder, allowing her to grasp and play with the Orc's index finger. This caused Meadow Breeze to smile, along with those at the door. "It is good to finally meet you, Life Binder, I am… Grandpa Gron."

Celestia blinked, noticing a strange look about the Orc, one that seemed familiar, and the sudden change in his tone. Then, when the Orc shifted Life Binder into his arm, she realized something… Grongal seemed far too familiar with how to handle a newborn. With how closely she examined the Orc, Celestia saw a longing look within his eyes.

 **-Sometime Later-**

Both Celestia and Grongal stood on the balcony, overlooking Canterlot, the pair leaning on to its railing. The princess had just finished explaining what had happened at the last court meeting, and the decision she was forced to make. To her surprise, the Orc snickered at the idea of a tribunal being held for him. "Gron? What's so funny?"

"Regardless of what is decided, I had been planning on submitting myself to a tribunal after all of this, anyways." Grongal's gaze watched the city below, Celestia just staring at him silently. "What I did, was a terrible thing to do, I should be brought to justice for it. After all, I am not like Garrosh Hellscream, believing I can do such things without consequence."  
"But... What if they find you guilty? Force you to spend the rest of your days in prison, or have you executed for it?" Celestia sked, seeing the Orc's hand tighten, as her mind began to panic and worry about him.

"Then justice has been served on one who has wronged so many." He simply answered.

Celestia fell silent, looking away from him… The alicorn mare's mane covering her eyes. "It's not fair…" The muttered words caused Grongal to look at Celestia. "We try, and try, to be together… Yet, something always interrupts that." A tear rolled down her cheek, causing Grongal to go wide eyed. "I am always doing things for everypony, putting my own needs aside for them… Why can't I ever get to be selfish for once? Get what _I_ want, instead of what everypony else wants?" She looked towards Grongal, both eyes tearing up.

Grongal just stared at her, a look of regret appearing on his features. "Yeah… I wish for that, too." He sighed, reaching up and wiping the tears away. "Tell you what, Tia… After retaking Manehatten, and before taking the Army to Trottingham, I will return to Canterlot… Then, you can be nothing but selfish for my whole stay, agreed?"

"Promise?" She asked, the Orc nodding, which prompted Celestia into hugging him. "You better keep that promise, or we will find out just how fire resistant Blackrock Orcs are."

"You are such a tease, Tia… I like it!" Both burst into laughter, before falling silent and just enjoying the embrace from each other.

That is, until Celestia spoke up again. "Gron… Back in Ms. Breeze's room. You seemed _too_ familiar with handling newborns. By chance, did you have any of your own?"

That caused Grongal to choke up, before he recollected himself. "I was never mated, Tia. But, there was a child I adopted. Her name was Li-!"  
An explosion shook Canterlot by its foundations, Grongal and Celesta instantly looking towards its source… Terror washing over them, after seeing _half_ of Cloudsdale had been completely vaporized! Pieces of the floating city falling, unable to keep themselves up without their other parts. What made it even worse, especially for the mare, were visible silhouettes of citizens in a state of free fall. Each one disappeared behind the treeline, along with rubble falling from the city, but it had bene obvious what happened to those whom fell like that…

" **N-NOOOO!** " Celestia screamed, her voice wailing all over Canterlot!

The doors swung open, Commander Iron Sides and six Royal Guards rushing in. "Princess! Warlord! What was that-by Equestria, no…" They all stopped, seeing what had happened to Cloudsdale.

Though, the air started to heat up, Grongal gaining a fiery red aura about him, Celestia falling to her knees in tears. "Commander, is the Fang of Lo'Gosh ready for deployment?" The Orc's voice was filled with barely restrained rage.

"Yes, Warlord, but what does that have to-?"  
"Then tell the crew, prepare for a rapid deployment! Gather my Vanguard and any the city can spare; we are moving out!" The Orc spun around, stomping off towards the castle's hallway and then headed to the closest workshop, shoving past the Royal Guards… Leaving Celestia where she sat, crying.

 **-Canterlot Streets-**

All were in a panic, half of Cloudsdale had been completely vaporized in mere seconds, out of nowhere. Both Luna and Twilight had ordered what Royal Guards they could into the streets, to halt mass hysteria from taking hold of their subjects. Even the soldiers, who had returned for leave, rushed to get their equipment back on and help with crowd control. However, the panic was getting out of control, many citizens not knowing what to do.

That is, until a deafening warhorn blared and the sounds of massive engines roaring to life echoed into Canterlot, three oval shadows suddenly blanketing the city.

All eyes went to the skies, just as a massive warship took to the air, lifted by a pair of massive red blimps! Even from the ground, they could hear the warship's burning metal heart roar with rage, the wolf head bow's eyes glowing with both hate and anger. Who ever did this to Cloudsdale, had now awakened a slumbering beast within Equestria, one that had not been planned to wake so soon… They had now become this giant behemoth's, made of metal, fire, and wood; prey It was out for blood, and is heading straight for what remained of the floating city.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

 **-Alterac Valley-**

The snow-covered valley's wailed, as another blizzard passed over to the place fresh snow upon the landscape. Many within the Frostwolf Village took shelter within huts, towers, or any structure strong enough to resist the high winds. Though, not all were taking shelter from the blizzard, a lone figure trekking through the snow, on their way back from gathering food and supplies.

An abnormally large Orc pulled his fur cloak tight, wolf-pelt head dressed head shaking the snow off, and continued towards a covered cave. The cave's mouth had been covered by a thick leather flap, marked with a howling wolf and black mountain, both under a rising dragon. He stopped, placing a hand over the rising dragon, nodding, before entering the cave itself and out of the blizzard.

Inside, the Orc was greeted by décor often found among his people, mixing between the Frostwolf and Blackrock Clan, a bonfire at its center and giving light. All around were furs, bags, pots, weapons, and even grizzly trophies; that one would find within an Orc's home, placed to resemble a rather homey appearance. At the very back, two Frostwolf Howlers slumbered, circled with each other and kept another slumbering creature, nuzzling into their snow-white fur, between them. This sight caused him to smile, the Orc's overly long tusks being revealed more, and approached the three. Removing his cloak caused the Howlers to wake up, readying to leap at the intruder, but relaxed after seeing their brother approaching.

"Griar, Fenrok, how is she doing today?" The Orc asked, his dark gray skin and wolf pelt covered body being revealed by the fire. "Our little one has not been the same, since little brother left us."

The worg further back lowered their head down, nudging and revealing a female Pandaren Cub, wearing Orcish clothing, her hair done up in a ponytail and longest bane died an emerald green. Despite being moved, the cub continued to sleep, this earned an affectionate lick from both worgs…. Trying to wipe away the tear stains under her eyes.

"Out of our entire misplaced family, Grongal's disappearance hit her the hardest." He sighed, lightly caressing the cob's head. Like the others, the Orc would have believed Grongal's death during the Siege of Orgrimmar, had it not been for the fact he sensed the missing elemental aspect within the Dragonblade. It is true that Grongal forged and tempered the warblade, but it was this Shaman of the Flame that blessed it. He knew Grongal, since they were young, and knew that the Blademaster would not disappear without any good reason.

Though, the Orc's thoughts came to an abrupt halt, as he sensed a familiar power within the cave, even the howlers sensed it. Instantly, the shaman's gaze went to a nearby Orcish fire totem, the flaming aura around it glowing ever so brightly. The old totem had become alive with primal nature energy, after being dormant for weeks. It had belonged to another, so that he could know when they were in trouble, and required the shaman's council.

The Orc's eyes narrowed, a sense of duty igniting within his soul. He walked over to the totem, grabbing hold of it, and went over to a nearby ritual circle. Placing the totem in the very center, he quickly sat down and took a meditative position. "Do not worry, Little Brother." The totem glowed in front of him, the Orc placing both hands on to his knees, whispering a chant. " _Aronzak is on his way… Grongal._ "

 **-Cloudsdale, Moments after the Attack-**

The citizens of Cloudsdale were in a mass state of hysteria, many taking to the streets. Not only had half of their cloud city been vaporized, within a concentrated heat blast, but Changelings and Gryphon Stealth Talons had begun attacking anyone they could find! The Royal Guards garrisoned within the cloud city were outnumbered by the invaders, their defensive garrison also being vaporized and only those out on patrol able to respond to the attack. This left many civilians at the mercy of their invader's blades, cloud streets stained with blood. Some of the citizens managed to arm themselves and tried to fight off their attackers, but they did not stand a chance against the highly-trained infiltrators.

"We shall bleed this city, and make the Equestrians choke on their victories!" A Stealth Talon Sergeant yelled, holding his scimitar high, smirking. One of the other Stealth Talons dragged a captured Royal Guard, another group holding down three civilians. "Starting with you four."  
"You will not get away with this, wretch!" The Royal Guard snapped, spitting blood at the sergeant's feet. "The princesses will not allow you to… And they will send the Warlord after your worthless kin! His rage will show no quarter, engulfing your so called 'Empire'!"

"Defiant words." The sergeant made a quick motion, two of his Stealth Talons forcing the Royal Guard to lean forward, which allowed him to place his blade on to the guard's neck. "Too bad they will not be remembered."

Moving faster than the civilians could react, he swung the blade down and decapitated the Royal Guard instantly. This caused the remaining prisoners to scream in terror, watching one of their protector's body go limp, head falling through the clouds. Their cries were drowned out by the laughter of Stealth Talons surrounding them, kicking the body off after its head.

"Bring me the stallion next." The sergeant ordered, snickering as he watched the order being carried out.

"Papa, no!" The teen mare screamed, reaching for her father, but the Stealth Talons pulled her back.

"No, no! Let us go!" The father yelled, trying to fight his way free, but could not overpower the two Gryphons holding him. "I will do anything, just let us go!"

"I only want you to…" The Stealth Talons shoved him into a leaning position, allowing their sergeant to place his blade on to the stallion's neck. "Die, Equestrian."

"Papa/Honey!" The mares screamed.

"Don't look, you two!" The father pleaded, as the sergeant raised his blade. "Please, don't look!"

"Heh… Pretty mares you have." The sergeant commented, holding his blade up high, as the stallion could only glance back at him. "Think we will let them live a bit longer, only until we are finished with their bodies." His victim's eyes widen, as the sergeant's blade dropped.

"Celestia, save us!"  
Their pleas were answered by a metallic groan, causing the sergeant to stop and look around. They could hear a fiery roar nearby, followed by the feeling of _something_ hunting them washing over the gryphons. The clouds suddenly shook, causing some to fall over, the mares able to go to the stallion. Unknown to either side, three oval shapes appeared underneath the group.

Another quake within the clouds made them start to panic. "Sergeant, what is going on!?" A Stealth Talon yelled, looking to their leader for answers.

"I… I don't know." A third quake caused them to form a protective circle. "Whatever it is, I doubt this thing is-WHAT!?"

The clouds burst open! This allowed a massive, barreled, weapon to be seen, followed by a metallic howling wolf forcing the clouds to open even further. The bow of a ship followed it, along with two massive red blimps, marked with some strange jagged symbol, and forced the Gryphons to scatter. The sergeant could see strangely armored Equestrian soldiers hanging on to the ship's many hooks and rings, and prepared his man to attack… But, a rush of wind, and some shadow overlapping his form, caused the sergeant to freeze.

Slowly, he turned around, and went wide eyed at the sight of some black armored giant, holding their warblade high up. Those blazing, soul piercing, red eyes glaring down at him, the shining sun behind the figure gave off a Wrathful Solar Champion aura. The sergeant could feel his anger, the rage erupting like a volcano, and for a moment… The Gryphon regretted every terrible deed he has ever done in service of the Neo-Emperor.

"Forg-!"

 _ **SLICE!**_

"There will be no redemption for you, Filth!" Grongral roared, his warblade splitting the Gryphon completely in half from head down. Blood sprayed out form both halves, as the Orc landed back on to his airship's deck… Along with the family of pegasi, who just looked up at the massive Blademaster. "Commander, have all Pegasi within the Vanguard deploy, the others will be on their way after we receive the cloud walking spell."

"Right away, Warlord!" Iron Sides, saluted, before leading the Vangaurd's pegasi into Cloudsdale's streets. "For the Princesses, and Equestria!"

"W-Warlord?" The father muttered, as the Orc glanced back at them.

Grongal walked up to them, warblade slung over his shoulder, and nodded. "Aye, I am Warlord Dragonblade, High Commander of Equestria's Coalition Force. I personally welcome you to the airship ' _Fang of Lo'Gosh_ '."  
The three looked around, watching the airship's crew rushing around, handling their duties, gunners shooting down any invaders that dared to enter their trained sights. Unicorns were casting cloud walking spells on to their teammates, or those unable to do walk within Cloudsdale. Engineers were rushing back and forth, taking supplies to where they were needed, deckhands taking ammunition to the gunners, and reloading the airship's battlements.

"Take your family below deck, you are exposed up here." Grongal instructed, as a unicorn rushed up, quickly casting a cloud walking spell on to him. "Was that everyone, soldier?"

"Yes, sir. You were the last." The unicorn confirmed, quickly saluting the Orc. "All are ready for full deployment."

"Good, have the crew hold position here, the _Fang of Lo'Gosh_ will give us Artillery Support." Grongal looked at the remaining Vanguard Troopers on board. "Alright soldiers…" He lowered the warblade, cracking his neck and shoulders. "Let us welcome these infiltrators properly… Show them no mercy, take no prisoners! We shall have revenge for those they slayed this day!" He held the warblade high, slightly snarling his next words. "Lok'tar Ogar! Victory or Death, my warriors!"

"Lok'tar Ogar, Victory or Death!" The Vanguard echoed, leaping over the airship's sides and rushed into the besieged city.

Grongal looked back at the family. "I was not asking, get below deck… We will clear the city, and I rather not lose anymore civilians to these bastards." They watched, as the Warlord turned around and walked towards the boarding planks. His chain linked cape swaying back and forth, as if it were energized by his wrathful aura. The stallion took Grongal's orders, but found moving his star struck daughter rather hard.

 **-Later That Day-**

When Grongal's Vanguard joined the battle, reinforcing the defenders, everything had been turned around in mere moments. However, there were reports of Changeling Survivors trying to flee from the city, and Grongal had not seen a single one of them where he fought. It made him cautious, as reports begun to flow about how they vanished, right before the Vanguard joined in.

"Warlord! I have the casualty report you requested!" Iron Sides called out, rushing up to the Orc. "Do you wish to look it over, sir?"

Grongal did not say anything, and simply held his open hand out. Iron Sides took this as a silent "yes" and placed the report into Grongal's hand, quickly backing away. Silently, the Orc reviewed each page, his red eyes scanning every inked letter and number listed. Only way to tell that Grongal had not been a statue, were his steady breaths and trembling hands. Such a silent review made Iron Sides nervous, he had never seen the Orc Commander so silent before.

"Do we know how they got in?" Grongal's single question broke the silence, but did not turn around.

"The remaining Royal Guards, stationed here, believed that the Changelings turned themselves into cargo workers, sneaking their weapons and Gryphons in through crates." Iron Sides replied, watching his commander flip another page. "It would seem that some of the Changelings survived the Badlands Glassing."

"Or, they were already here, before the glassing order went through." Grongal pointed out, turning to the last page. "Some Infiltrators would blend in for months, possibly years, before making their move. Worst part about this, though, had been the fact that Cloudsdale's warehouse district had been vaporized by that bomb. So, there is no telling who these Changelings are disguised as." He lowered the report down, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The count is disheartening… So many dead, Tia is going to be heartbroken." Grongal looked towards Iron Sides. "See to the survivors, make sure they are taken care of Commnader… I wish to be alone, for now."

Iron Sides stood at attention, and saluted the Orc. "As you wish, Warlord. Please, call if you require anything of me." Grongal gave a slight nod, before the pegasus took his leave.

A gust of wind blew across the airship's deck, catching the reports and gently slipping them from Grongal's grasp and into the air. Suddenly, the Orc went down to both knees, releasing his wareblade in favor of grasping his head with both hands. "What have I done?" Grongal's eyes were quickly filling with tears, ignoring at how far away his warblade slid. "I should not have ordered the glassing." He slammed an iron plated fist on to the deck, splintering a plank. "This is all my fault, they are all dead because of my oversight!"

While Grongal was distracted by his distraught thoughts, another figure slowly appeared on to the airship's deck. They just watched the Warlord, and how he was blaming himself, shaking their head… Grasping their weapons ever so tightly.

"Damnit, what am I going to do? How am I going to explain this to Tia, or to my ancestors, when I finally past? How can I tell them, I was responsible for all of this!?" Grongal slammed his fist into the deck again. "Aronzak, I wish you were here… You always knew what to say about these situations, and what I should do, brother." His hands tightened, tear drops tapping against the wood deck. "What I would give, to hear your council once again."

"Alright… How about you get on your damn feet, and Wolf Up for once!" Grongal's eyes snapped open, whipping around to the source… Seeing a twin axe wielding spectral Orc, wearing a wolf mantle over his form. "Really, Little Brother? Feeling sorry for yourself, after a battle? And you call yourself a Dragon…"

Grongal blinked, rubbing his eyes to make sure that he was not hallucinating. "A-Aronzak…? Aronzak Flamewolf, is that really you?" The Blademaster asked, quickly getting to his feet, and fully turned towards the ghost. "How did you even get here?"  
Aronzak smirked at Grongal's question, pointing towards the discarded weapon. "Have you already forgotten?" He asked, Grongal glancing towards the weapon and then back at the shaman. "I blessed your blade myself, using my spirit ascendance, tracking your weapon was very easy."

Grongal walked up to the spirit of his closest friend, pressing a hand on to his head. "I cannot believe this…" The Blademaster gave a hearty chuckle, pleased to see Aronzak once again, before something came to mind. "Brother, how is little Lin? Is she ok? Is she being treated alright? Is she eating healthy?"

"Haven't' seen each other in weeks, that felt like months, and you ask about the child?" Aronzak teased, chuckling some. "Yes, Lin is doing just fine, she is still a little firecracker and staying within my cave home."  
"If it is the one where we first met, then I am a little concerned about her wellbeing." Grongal joked, the two sharing a laugh, before he gave a nod. "But, it puts me at some ease, knowing you are keeping her safe."

Aronzak gave a light nod himself. "When we all thought you died, Lin broke down and hasn't left the cave since." His words caused Grongal to gain a worried look about him, as the shaman looked around. "Well, isn't this quite a mess, what happened this time? Bandits, Invaders, Apocalyptic God of some End Time trying to end all life as you know it? Or is it the classic situation, you pissed off the wrong person?"

"Normal… This was done by Saboteurs." Grongal noted, walking up next to his spectral friend. "Shapeshifters got behind our lines, and planted some type of heat based explosive, vaporizing half of this cloud city. After that, trained infiltrators pounced during the chaos, attacking any survivors they came across."

"Tch, cowards." Aronzak growled, looking at Grongal. "Did you slaughter every last one of them?"

"Those that we could find."  
"Good." Aronzak grunted, glancing at around the ruined city again. "If I am to guess, this has something to do with that Celestia girl, from before we met? The one you wouldn't shut up about?" He asked, Grongal giving a slightly embarrassed nod.

"It seems her kingdom was under attack, her capital under siege." The Blademaster retrieved his warblade, hooking it on to his back. "Apparently, a time walking dragon over heard my promise, and helped me keep it… Been fighting these invaders ever since."

"And how goes the fight, Little Brother?"

"Victories, until now." Grongal replied, hands tightening into a fist. "A siege has been repelled, two cities retaken, and a race of infiltrators practically wiped out. But…" He motioned to the cloud city's ruined structures. "This is the result of such victories. Half a city vaporized, with the inhabitants either dead or wounded."

Aronzak watched his surrogate brother, listening to each word carefully. The shaman quietly pondered what has been explained, wolf headed gaze taking in every detail around him. Despite not having a physical form within this world, Aronzak could still sense the Spirits and Elements around him… Each confirming what Grongal has told him, but in obvious state of unbalance from all the bloodshed.

"If that is the result, then consider yourself very lucky." Aronzak started, causing Grongal to look towards him. "A siege broken, two cities retaken, and a race of troublemakers thwarted? I could think of worse retaliations." He glanced at the Blademaster. "Your warriors are retaking this city, fighting off what enemy they come across." A spectral hand placed itself on to Grongal's shoulder. "Take heart, Little Brother… After all, war takes lives, and cares not which life is taken."

Grongal gave a light nod, looking towards the ruined city. "Yet, those words do not make this loss any easier… It wasn't that long ago, when I came across one of the taken cities, its youth hanged at its boarders."  
Aronzak twitched at the mentioning of hanging children by these foes, but quickly suppressed his rage to better council his conflicted brother… Though, Grongal's comment caused a snicker to come from him. "You haven't changed at all, Little Brother." He walked past Grongal, quickly patting the Blademaster's shoulder in passing. "Keep pushing forward, and if you fall down?" Aronzak smirked back at him, revealing those oversized tusks, form slowly fading away. "I will find some way to be here, and get your lazy ass back on your feet."

Grongal just watched, as the shaman vanished within the wind. After a few moments, he smirked and gave a sagely nod. "Of course, brother… I can always count on your strength, when my own wanes."


End file.
